El secreto de los demonios
by Fenix en llamas
Summary: En el mundo Shinobi (ninja), hace muchos años, los ningen (humanos) y los yôkai (demonios) formaron un pacto de mutua ayuda. Hoy en día unos enemigos aparecen e intentan crear una guerra entre ambas razas para separarlos y destruir la paz creada. Un grupo liderado por una hanyô (semidemonio) luchará contra ese mal. ¿Podrán ganar o perderán todo lo que conocen para siempre?
1. La kitsune (zorro) hanyô

**El secreto de los demonios**

 **Bienvenidos al fic de El secreto de los demonios. Es mi primer intento de historia por lo que pido que si algo de lo escrito no les gusta que me den criticas constructivas para poder escribir mejor.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen los he creado yo, todos son del autor de Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Prefacio: La hanyô kitsune (zorro).**

Salió del bosque de la muerte, al día siguiente sería la selección de los equipos y en ese instante muchas de sus máscaras caerían.

¡JA, JA! Le hacía gracia pensar en la cara que pondría todo el mundo cuando mostrara parte de su ser, sólo imploraba por que su equipo no tuviera ninguna fastidiosa fangirl. Odiaba a ese tipo de chicas, sobre todo a esa muchacha tan fastidiosa que no sabía hacer otra cosa más que ser una fangirl y que no practicaba para ser una buena kunoichi (mujer ninja).

Acababa de terminar su entrenamiento diario secreto en el Bosque de la Muerte, por lo que su cuerpo estaba agotado. Su abuelo se había pasado con los ejercicios para mejorar el control de chakra y lo único que quería en ese momento era ir a su casa a descansar. Escuchó un gruñido insatisfecho, el cual le recordó que esa misma mañana había planeado ir a hablar con dos de sus tres amigos para decidir como descubrir ante los demás, uno de sus secretos mejor guardados. Sabía que algunos adultos también conocían este secreto en cuestión, aunque no sabía quienes eran, a parte del Hokage, su onii san (hermano mayor) e Iruka sensei (maestro).

A veces maldecía el olfato de los inu (perro) yôkai (espíritu) y la vista de los akuma (demonio) agira (águila), aunque le alegraba que sus amigos Hinata una yôkai agira y Kiba un inu hanyô descubrieran la verdad acerca de este secreto. Dado que aún con toda su habilidad en bromas no pudo engañarles.

-¡Hola!- dijo de manera cansada al ver a sus dos amigos.

Su propio olfato, igual de sensible que el de su amigo perro, se agitó con el aroma de un õkami (lobo), le divertía tanto el hecho de que ese lobo no notara su verdad, ja ja ja, ¿y él se creía el mejor macho de la manada? ¡Ja!, estaba demasiado obsesionado consigo mismo para notar algo que no tuviera que ver con él. Le seguían dos hembras pertenecientes a la manada. Una de ellas era una banshee, la otra era una ningen (humano/a) y eran las peores fangirl que pudieran encontrarse. La humana al menos practicaba, no como la banshee, que era una vergüenza para las hembras del grupo que ya de por sí solo eran tres.

Miró a sus amigos, ambos comprendieron que quería alejarse de esos tres espías para poder hablar tranquilos y revelar "ya que sus interlocutores lo conocían" uno de sus mayores secretos, pues iba a mostrar dicho secreto a la luz en la presentación de los equipos genin, solo debía decidir como mostrarlo ante todos. Los dos acompañantes que tenía sonrieron y con el sigilo que sólo un auténtico shinobi (ninja) podía tener, desaparecieron eliminando todo rastro que pudieran haber dejado en el campo de entrenamiento en el que se habían reunido y fueron a la zona que era su sitio secreto en el monumento de los Hokages, puesto que sólo estos tres y su otro amigo no presente conocían donde estaba situado dicho lugar.

De sus dos amigos presentes, Hyuga Hinata, la ya mencionada demonio águila, era una chica preciosa de cabellos cortos por la zona de los hombros, de un azul tan oscuro que parecía negro, con un flequillo recto y dos mechones enmarcando su bello rostro, perfilado de tal manera, que parecía del más hermoso marfil. Sus brillantes ojos con el iris de un blanco de luna y la pupila malva, eran producto de la kekkei genkai (barrera sanguínea) de su clan.

A pesar de sus doce años de edad, la muchacha tenía una figura que la asemejaba a un reloj de arena. Su piel era fina y blanca como el alabastro. Sus ropas eran, dado que estaba con sus amigos, un kimono komon (típico kimono de uso diario) de los que usaban los civiles. El color de dicha prenda era blanco con imágenes de tsubaki (camelias) rojas por los hombros y el pecho, con un obi nagoya (típico obi de uso diario) rojo con un lazo común aunque muy elaborado. Por último usaba unas zori (sandalias bajas hechas de algodón y cuero) junto con unos tabi (calcetines con el dedo gordo separado de los dedos restantes).

Inuzuka Kiba tenía el cabello castaño y despeinado, dándole un aspecto indomable, con orejas de perro del mismo color que su cabello sobre la cabeza demostrando su herencia demoníaca. Tenía el cuerpo adecuado al ejercicio, el tono de su piel era blanco. Sus rasgos le hacían parecer un perro salvaje. Sus colmillos más desarrollados dando hincapié en la parte yôkai de su sangre, junto con sus ojos negros en los cuales las pupilas eran alargadas, combinado con unas marcas dibujadas en las mejillas que eran dos triángulos rojos invertidos. El muchacho también usaba ropa distinta a la que usaba diariamente para los entrenamientos, dado que llevaba puesto un kimono masculino de color gris con imágenes de colmillos blancos por los bordes.

Hinata y Kiba miraron a su acompañante, quien anuló el pequeño henge (transformación) que ocultaba su auténtico aspecto. Esta persona, habíendose cambiado antes de reunirse con sus amigos, llevaba puesta una capa, de color naranja oscuro en la capucha que iba perdiendo tonalidad hasta parecer blanca al final que era a media espalda, la caperuza estaba cubriendo su rostro, aunque podían verse mechones rubios sobresaliendo de la tela. Un kimono komon mostraba que era una chica. Y las tres colas de zorro anaranjadas, hasta casi llegar a la punta en donde su color pasaba a ser blanco indicaba que ella era una kitsune (espíritu zorro, o dicho animal en sí, la palabra sirve para denominarlos a ambos). El color del kimono era de dos tonos de amarillo distintos, en la parte de arriba el tinte era más claro que en la de abajo. Con los bordados de pétalos de sakura (cerezo) en color naranja por los hombros y zorros rojos en las costuras de cintura para abajo el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Un obi hanhaba (obi informal que también pueden usar los niños/as pequeños/as) de color naranja oscuro separaba las dos partes del kimono.

Ésta chica respondía al nombre de Uzumaki Soyokaze, cuando ella se quitó la capucha de la capa, pudieron verse mejor sus rubios cabellos que destellaban como si fueran la misma luz del sol. Junto con su azules ojos que opacaban el color del más claro cielo, sus carnosos labios le daban una delicada belleza a su aspecto. Dicha delicadeza mezclada con un aura salvaje, otorgada por sus orejas, que eran dos triángulos anaranjados encima de su rubia cabeza, tres marcas en cada mejilla y sus colas. Todos esos rasgos le daban un aspecto indomable y todo mezclado con un toque travieso gracias a su hermosa y pícara sonrisa.

Al anochecer y habiendo decidido que se presentaría en la selección de equipos mostrando su autentico aspecto desde el inicio, sabían que actuando de esa manera muchos se preguntarían quién era ella. Aún así se mostraría tal cual era y dependiendo lo que hicieran los demás con la información recibida Soyokaze actuaria en consecuencia.

La hanyô kitsune se despidió de sus amigos y se encaminó hasta su humilde morada. Por el camino, con sus rasgos femeninos ocultos bajo la capucha y sus rasgos demoníacos escondidos entre las ropas, casi todos los civiles y algún que otro shinobi de bajo rango miraban con ganas de matar a la pobre muchacha, tal y como se mostraba cuando usaba el henge. La Uzumaki no entendía del todo el porque de esa hostilidad, lo poco que comprendía era que tenia algo que ver con su abuelo.

Un día le preguntó al viejo el por que de ese trato hacía ella y él mencionó que los aldeanos le echaban la culpa de algo que ocurrió el mismo día que la kitsune nació. La chica zorra extrañada quería saber lo que sucedió pero su abuelo enfadado le dijo que fue él el que lo hizo y que no quería hablar de ello. Soyokaze no volvió a preguntarle aunque le molestaba que los aldeanos la culparan de algo que había provocado su antepasado y no ella.

Solo le quedaba esperar, impaciente, a que el siguiente día comenzara y con el la nueva etapa de su vida como kunoichi. Demostrando que en realidad eran cuatro hembras en la manada y no tres. Y que las chicas también podían interesarse en su carrera profesional, no como esas dos fangirls que dejaban en vergüenza a la manada.

Todo eso junto con manifestar que ella no era el "monstruo" como la conocían, lograr obtener el título de Hokage y hacer que todos la admiraran. Iba a empezar una época muy movida hasta lograr sus objetivos.

 **A todo el que halla llegado a leer hasta aquí muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad y espero que les guste mi historia.**


	2. El equipo siete y su sensei

**Perdón por haber tardado tanto, no pensaba que pasarán tantos meses, pero al principió la inspiración no venía y despPerdón por haber tardado tanto, no pensaba que pasarán tantos meses, pero al principió la inspiración no venía y después no me daba tiempo para subirlo en esta página por ello pido perdón.**

 **Espero Que os guste y si notáis algún fallo no dudéis en decirlo. Muchas gracias por leerme y por darle una oportunidad a mi historia. También debo cambiar algunas cosas del primer capítulo. Que no concuerdan con algo en este capitulo escrito.**

Era el día de la asignación de los equipos, casi todos lo alumnos que habían pasado observaban a Soyokaze sin entender quien era o que hacía hay. Algunos chicos intentaron acercarse para hablar con ella y poder averiguar quién era junto con intentar ligar con esa chica a la vez, dado que al ser "nueva" pensaban que podría ser fácil llamar su atención.

Ningún joven logro su objetivo ya que cada vez que se acercaban Kiba y Shikamaru los alejaban para que nadie se acercara.

Kiba ahora llevaba sus ropas ninjas, las cuales consistían en unos pantalones de color gris oscuro que le llegaban hasta las pantorrillas y una chaqueta de un gris más clarito con una capucha forrada de piel, ese mismo forro se encontraba en las mangas de la chaqueta, usaba el hitae-tae (el protector) en la frente, unas vendas en la pierna izquierda sujetando su porta shuriken, la bolsa de armas sujeta al lado derecho de su cadera y unas sandalias ninja azules.

Nara Shikamaru, del clan Nara, era un ningen (humano) y era el amigo de Soyokaze que no se presento el día anterior, su atuendo era una malla ajustada al cuerpo, encima de ella tenía una chaqueta con unas mangas que le llegaban algo por encima de los codos de color gris con los bordes de color verde, dicha chaqueta tenía en su espalda y en ambas mangas el símbolo de su clan en color azul oscuro. Su hitae-tae estaba atado alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, el porta shuriken lo tenía atado a la pierna izquierda gracias a unas vendas y su bolsa de armas la tenía sujeta a la cadera en el lado derecho. También llevaba un pantalón marrón y sandalias azules. Su pelo recogido en una coleta alta que le daba forma de piña, con los ojos negros y cansados dado que su pereza era igual de grande que su inteligencia, y había que tener en cuenta que era el chico más listo de la clase, aún cuando en los exámenes solo escribía lo justo para aprobar por pereza.

La ropa que usaba ahora Soyokaze era un chándal de chaqueta negra con partes naranjas y una falda pantalón negra en la cual la parte del pantalón no se veía, la parte del pantalón oculta por la falda la cuál por cierto le llegaba a medio muslo. Sus rubios cabellos estaban recogidos en dos coletas y el flequillo sujeto por el hitae-tae que estaba atado en su frente. Sus zapatos eran parecidos a los típicos ninja solo que más altos, le llegaban a medio muslo, y en negro.

Cuando llegó la hora de decir en que equipo había quedado cada genin entró el sensei Umino Iruka. En ese momento, toda la clase entera excepto los que ya lo sabían y el õkami, que aparentaba desinterés aun cuando estaba atento a lo que decían, empezaron a cuestionar sobre quién era la joven chica. El sensei que usaba las prendas comunes en los chunin, el pelo recogido en una coleta con un estilo que también parecía una piña, además de que tenia una cicatriz en el rostro que le pasaba sobre la nariz de manera horizontal.

-¿Qué quién es la kitsune?- Confirmó la pregunta que le hacían sus alumnos.- Ella es una compañera que ha estado siempre con nosotros pero usando un henge dado que si no lo hubiera usado hoy no estaría donde está ahora.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es su nombre y por que nombre la conocíamos cuando usaba el henge?- Preguntó Haruno Sakura, la banshee que Soyokaze veía como acosadora; dado que no dejaba, junto a su mejor amiga y a la vez rival, de seguir al õkami que asistía a sus clases. La larga cabellera de la banshee era de color rosado y le llegaba algo por debajo de la cintura, sus ojos eran de un bonito verde hierva y su ropa consistía en un kimono de combate rojo el cual tenía diseños blancos con un círculo en los brazos y en la espalda, debajo del kimono llevaba mallas de color verde oscuro, usaba el hitae-tae como diadema en el cabello el porta shuriken . Era la alumna más inteligente después de Shikamaru pero no tenía ningún interés en entrenar por estar enamorada de Uchija Sasuke que era el único õkami que quedaba en la aldea, ya que todos los demás miembros de su clan habían muerto hacía algunos años, y lo único que hacia era intentar ligar con él, aún cuando Uchija ni la miraba.

-JA JA JA,- empezaron a reírse Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru y Soyokaze siendo esta última la más escandalosa, mientras que Iruka sensei sonreía avergonzado.

-Su nombre es Uzumaki Soyokaze y todos la conocíais por el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto.- Menciono el Umino causando un shock en aquellos que no sabían la verdad sobre la kitsune rubia.

-¿Como que Naruto?, si es un ningen, y un chico.- expresó casi toda la clase sin recordar que les habían mencionado que ella usaba un henge.

Cuando la impresión pasó, los compañeros de la rubia empezaron a molestarla para que hablará de si misma, a la vez que sus amigos separaban a todos de ella.

Iruka empezó con la selección de equipos, mientras que Soyokaze le decía a Hinata que ojalá les tocará juntas.

La joven de ojos blancos llevaba puesta una chaqueta que tapaba toda la parte de arriba de su cuerpo de colores de un gris clarito o marrón grisáceo y a la vez muy claro y suave, con piel artificial alrededor de los puños y el bajo. También usaba un pantalón de licra de color negro que le cubrían las piernas enteras, todo combinado con la típicas sandalias ninja de color azul. El hitae-tae lo usaba como collar al tenerlo atado alrededor del cuello. Por último llevaba el porta shuriken atado gracias a unas vendas en la pierna derecha y la bolsa de armas sujeta a la cadera en el lado izquierdo.

Habiendo terminado Iruka sensei con el equipo seis:

-Equipo siete: Haruno Sakura, Uchija Sasuke...- de fondo se escuchó el chillido de alegría de la akuma de cabellos rosados- y Uzumaki Soyokaze. El jônin sensei es Hatake Kakashi.

Los jóvenes de la clase estaban celosos de que el õkami tenía a dos chicas en su equipo, las chicas de la clase tenían los mismos celos pero por que esas dos chicas estaban en el mismo equipo de Uchija, mientras que él pensaba que sólo por ser chicas serían estorbos.

Sasuke, tenía el pelo negro, con el flequillo corto y dos mechones alargados a los lados de la cara además de que la parte de atrás de su cabello estaba revuelta. Sus ropas consistían en un jersey de cuello alto y holgado junto con mangas cortas de color azul oscuro, los pantalones que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas eran de un tono blanquecino, con el porta shuriken atado con unas vendas a la pierna derecha, la bolsa de armas sujeta a la cadera en el lado derecho, unos calentadores blancos con los bordes azul oscuro en los brazos y otros calentadores azules con vendas en las pantorrillas.

Iruka siguió nombrando los equipos:

-Equipo ocho: Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata e Inuzuka Kiba. La jônin sensei es Yuui Kurenai.

Hinata y Kiba miraron a su compañero, el cual era un ningen de un clan, los Aburame, que había hecho un trato con pequeños akumas en forma de insectos, los demonios se alimentarían del chacra de los humanos de este clan y a cambio dejarían que los Aburame los usarán para luchar.

Shino, era la gran incógnita dentro de la manada, ya que era el más callado y misterioso. Lo veía y observaba todo de manera lógica y a veces incluso a los profesores les era difícil entender lo que decía. Usaba unas gafas de sol redondas con las patillas finas, con el hitae-tae normal de color azul atado en la frente. Llevaba una chaqueta gris verdusca de botones, que le cubría más de media cara, con unos bolsillos grandes, en los cuales siempre tenía guardadas las manos y un pantalón marrón que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas con las típicas sandalias azules. El porta shuriken lo usaba en la pierna derecha, mientras que la bolsa de armas la tenía al otro lado de la cadera.

-Equipo nueve en formación desde el año pasado.- mencionó Umino. -Equipo diez: Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru y Yamanaka Ino. El jônin sensei es Sarutobi Asuma.

Nara murmuró "mandekusai" (problemático) al saber que le tocaría con Yamanaka, ya que esa rubia era según su opinión muy ruidosa. La chica de raza ningen perteneciente al clan Yamanaka era una joven bonita, de buena figura, aunque no tan desarrollada como Hyuga. Su cabello rubio platino estaba siempre recogido en una coleta alta, la cual le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda. Su hitae-tae lo usaba como cinturón.

Su ropa era un traje en dos partes compuesto por un chaleco de cuello alto y sin mangas, una falda con aberturas a ambos lados para poder moverse mejor y un vendaje que le cubría el vientre y los muslos terminando algo por encima de las rodillas. También usaba unos calentadores en ambos brazos, la parte interna era de color blanco y los bordes eran púrpuras.

El compañero faltante era otro ningen, Chouji, era un joven castaño muy rellenito "no te podías referir a él usando la palabra gordo porque desearías no haberla dicho aún cuando lo describía perfectamente", aún cuando era necesario para las técnicas de su clan. En ambas mejillas tenía un remolino rojo.

Las ropas de Akimichi consistían en unos pantalones cortos de color gris, una bufanda blanca bastante larga, una camisa verde de manga corta sobre una camisa blanca con el kanji "Comida", y sus piernas y antebrazos eran envueltos en vendas. Su hitae-tae era un pañuelo alrededor de su cabeza que dejaba ver su pelo dividido en dos triángulos en punta. El porta shuriken estaba atado en su pierna derecha y la bolsa de armas en su cadera al lado contrario.

Tres horas después de haber terminado la selección, el equipo siete seguía esperando a su sensei mientras que sus demás compañeros ya estaban trabajando. Por lo que cuando el jônin sensei llegó se encontró una disputa entre Sakura y Soyokaze. La de cabellos rosados acusaba a la kitsune de estar interesada en Sasuke, ella no entendía el porque del enfado de la banshee cuando lo que la akuma decía era mentira.

Mientras eso ocurría Uchija estaba apartado porque le desagradaba el tema de la discusión impuesta por Haruno.

El jônin era un hombre joven de cabello plateado y en punta de manera que le caía hacía un lado, el hitae-tae lo usaba en la frente, a la vez que se tapaba el ojo izquierdo. Usaba la ropa estándar para los jônin sin haberla cambiado en nada y tenía una máscara de tela la cual le tapaba todo el cuello, la boca y la nariz. Junto a todo esto también llevaba unos guantes con el dorso de metal que suelen usar los ambus.

-Mi primera impresión de esté equipo es...- dijo el de cabellos plateados -que no estáis preparados para ser shinobis.

Miró la reacción que sus palabras causaron en los jóvenes, Sakura había dejado en paz a Soyokaze y observaba con impresión y miedo a su nuevo sensei, Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de ira que a la vez intento disimular sin éxito. Y la rubia, por alguna rara razón estaba tranquila y con una sonrisa pícara.

-Tarde como siempre, ¿ne Kashi ni? ¿O debería empezar a decir Kakashi sensei?

El ningen le lanzó una rápida mirada divertida a la hanyô, a la vez que emitía una casi inaudible risa, aún cuando hizo caso omiso de ella.

-Os quiero en la terraza de la escuela, allí explicaré como serán las cosas conmigo como sensei.- al terminar de hablar desapareció.

Cuando los genin llegaron a la terraza encontraron a Kakashi sentado en el borde, el cual sobresalía formando una grada, del edificio.

-Bien, quiero que os presentéis y digáis vuestros nombres, vuestra raza, los gustos, disgustos y sueños para el futuro.

-Podría presentarse usted primero como ejemplo.- pidió la de ojos verdes.

-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi; soy un humano; mis gustos, no se si debería deciros la mayoría; lo que no me gusta, hay demasiado como para decirlo y mi sueño para el futuro... Hm, no lo había pensado.

La banshee se quedó perpleja. ¡El sensei no había dicho nada sobre si mismo! Al õkami no le importaba la vida del ningen y la kitsune de manera infructuosa intentaba contener la risa que le producía esa presentación.

-Empezad las chicas. Primero la de pelo rosa.- dirigió Hatake con indiferencia.

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, soy una banshee; mis gustos, son...- dio un, por suerte, pequeño y suave chillido que casi deja sordos a los presentes, mientras miraba a su compañero de equipo -Mi sueño para el futuro es...- siguió cuando se calmó, para volver a chillar de la misma forma mientras volvía a observar a Sasuke -Y lo que no me gusta es el que Uzumaki nos halla estado mintiendo tanto tiempo.

-Una fangirl, con ella va a ser difícil el enseñarla. Estará más atenta a su compañero que al entrenamiento.- pensó Hatake a la vez que decía -Kaze, tu turno.

La hanyô sonrió y comenzó su presentación sin borrar ese pequeño gesto de sus labios.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Soyokaze, aún cuando toda la clase se ha enterado esta mañana, soy una kitsune hanyô. ¿Mis gustos?- la sonrisa se agrandó volviéndose dulce y encantadora. -Lo que más me gusta es estar con mis amigos: Hinata chan, Kiba kun, Shikamaru kun; con aquellos que considero familia: Hokage jiji, Iruka sensei, Kashi nii y el ramen; adoro el ramen, comparar distintos tipo y sabores de esa deliciosa comida.- los ojos empezaron a brillante con mucha intensidad cuando mencionó su comida favorita. -Lo que más odio son los que juzgan sin conocer, que hagan daño a mis amigos y los tres minutos que se tiene que esperar para comer el ramen instantáneo. Por último mi sueño para el futuro es ser la kunoichi más fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos.

-Lo mismo de siempre desde que tiene amigos.- pensó el sensei mientras decía con desgana. -Chico tu turno.

Con las manos enfrente de su boca y como si no fuera con él, el moreno se presentó.

-Hmp, soy Uchija Sasuke, õkami yôkai. No hay nada que me guste realmente. Odio muchas cosas. Y no diré mi sueño para el futuro, ya que es una realidad: Mataré a cierta persona y restauraré mi clan.

-Kyyaa, que increíble es Sasuke kun.- pensaba Sakura.

-Un vengador, espero que no sea tarde para guiarlo por un nuevo camino.- Pensó el de cabellos plateados a la vez que decía. -Os quiero mañana en el campo de entrenamiento siete, a las ocho am y chicos, no desayunéis. Podríais vomitar.

uPerdón por haber tardado tanto, no pensaba que pasarán tantos meses, pero al principió la inspiración no venía y después no me daba tiempo para subirlo en esta página por ello pido perdón.

Espero Que os guste y si notáis algún fallo no dudéis en decirlo. Muchas gracias por leerme y por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.

Era el día de la asignación de los equipos, casi todos lo alumnos que habían pasado observaban a Soyokaze sin entender quien era o que hacía hay. Algunos chicos intentaron acercarse para hablar con ella y poder averiguar quién era junto con intentar ligar con esa chica a la vez, dado que al ser "nueva" pensaban que podría ser fácil llamar su atención.

Ningún joven logro su objetivo ya que cada vez que se acercaban Kiba y Shikamaru los alejaban para que nadie se acercara.

Kiba ahora llevaba sus ropas ninjas, las cuales consistían en unos pantalones de color gris oscuro que le llegaban hasta las pantorrillas y una chaqueta de un gris más clarito con una capucha forrada de piel, ese mismo forro se encontraba en las mangas de la chaqueta, usaba el hitae-tae (el protector) en la frente, unas vendas en la pierna izquierda sujetando su porta shuriken, la bolsa de armas sujeta al lado derecho de su cadera y unas sandalias ninja azules.

Nara Shikamaru, del clan Nara, era un ningen (humano) y era el amigo de Soyokaze que no se presento el día anterior, su atuendo era una malla ajustada al cuerpo, encima de ella tenía una chaqueta con unas mangas que le llegaban algo por encima de los codos de color gris con los bordes de color verde, dicha chaqueta tenía en su espalda y en ambas mangas el símbolo de su clan en color azul oscuro. Su hitae-tae estaba atado alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, el porta shuriken lo tenía atado a la pierna izquierda gracias a unas vendas y su bolsa de armas la tenía sujeta a la cadera en el lado derecho. También llevaba un pantalón marrón y sandalias azules. Su pelo recogido en una coleta alta que le daba forma de piña, con los ojos negros y cansados dado que su pereza era igual de grande que su inteligencia, y había que tener en cuenta que era el chico más listo de la clase, aún cuando en los exámenes solo escribía lo justo para aprobar por pereza.

La ropa que usaba ahora Soyokaze era un chándal de chaqueta negra con partes naranjas y una falda pantalón negra en la cual la parte del pantalón no se veía, la parte del pantalón oculta por la falda la cuál por cierto le llegaba a medio muslo. Sus rubios cabellos estaban recogidos en dos coletas y el flequillo sujeto por el hitae-tae que estaba atado en su frente. Sus zapatos eran parecidos a los típicos ninja solo que más altos, le llegaban a medio muslo, y en negro.

Cuando llegó la hora de decir en que equipo había quedado cada genin entró el sensei Umino Iruka. En ese momento, toda la clase entera excepto los que ya lo sabían y el õkami, que aparentaba desinterés aun cuando estaba atento a lo que decían, empezaron a cuestionar sobre quién era la joven chica. El sensei que usaba las prendas comunes en los chunin, el pelo recogido en una coleta con un estilo que también parecía una piña, además de que tenia una cicatriz en el rostro que le pasaba sobre la nariz de manera horizontal.

-¿Qué quién es la kitsune?- Confirmó la pregunta que le hacían sus alumnos.- Ella es una compañera que ha estado siempre con nosotros pero usando un henge dado que si no lo hubiera usado hoy no estaría donde está ahora.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es su nombre y por que nombre la conocíamos cuando usaba el henge?- Preguntó Haruno Sakura, la banshee que Soyokaze veía como acosadora; dado que no dejaba, junto a su mejor amiga y a la vez rival, de seguir al õkami que asistía a sus clases. La larga cabellera de la banshee era de color rosado y le llegaba algo por debajo de la cintura, sus ojos eran de un bonito verde hierva y su ropa consistía en un kimono de combate rojo el cual tenía diseños blancos con un círculo en los brazos y en la espalda, debajo del kimono llevaba mallas de color verde oscuro, usaba el hitae-tae como diadema en el cabello el porta shuriken . Era la alumna más inteligente después de Shikamaru pero no tenía ningún interés en entrenar por estar enamorada de Uchija Sasuke que era el único õkami que quedaba en la aldea, ya que todos los demás miembros de su clan habían muerto hacía algunos años, y lo único que hacia era intentar ligar con él, aún cuando Uchija ni la miraba.

-JA JA JA,- empezaron a reírse Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru y Soyokaze siendo esta última la más escandalosa, mientras que Iruka sensei sonreía avergonzado.

-Su nombre es Uzumaki Soyokaze y todos la conocíais por el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto.- Menciono el Umino causando un shock en aquellos que no sabían la verdad sobre la kitsune rubia.

-¿Como que Naruto?, si es un ningen, y un chico.- expresó casi toda la clase sin recordar que les habían mencionado que ella usaba un henge.

Cuando la impresión pasó, los compañeros de la rubia empezaron a molestarla para que hablará de si misma, a la vez que sus amigos separaban a todos de ella.

Iruka empezó con la selección de equipos, mientras que Soyokaze le decía a Hinata que ojalá les tocará juntas.

La joven de ojos blancos llevaba puesta una chaqueta que tapaba toda la parte de arriba de su cuerpo de colores de un gris clarito o marrón grisáceo y a la vez muy claro y suave, con piel artificial alrededor de los puños y el bajo. También usaba un pantalón de licra de color negro que le cubrían las piernas enteras, todo combinado con la típicas sandalias ninja de color azul. El hitae-tae lo usaba como collar al tenerlo atado alrededor del cuello. Por último llevaba el porta shuriken atado gracias a unas vendas en la pierna derecha y la bolsa de armas sujeta a la cadera en el lado izquierdo.

Habiendo terminado Iruka sensei con el equipo seis:

-Equipo siete: Haruno Sakura, Uchija Sasuke...- de fondo se escuchó el chillido de alegría de la akuma de cabellos rosados- y Uzumaki Soyokaze. El jônin sensei es Hatake Kakashi.

Los jóvenes de la clase estaban celosos de que el õkami tenía a dos chicas en su equipo, las chicas de la clase tenían los mismos celos pero por que esas dos chicas estaban en el mismo equipo de Uchija, mientras que él pensaba que sólo por ser chicas serían estorbos.

Sasuke, tenía el pelo negro, con el flequillo corto y dos mechones alargados a los lados de la cara además de que la parte de atrás de su cabello estaba revuelta. Sus ropas consistían en un jersey de cuello alto y holgado junto con mangas cortas de color azul oscuro, los pantalones que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas eran de un tono blanquecino, con el porta shuriken atado con unas vendas a la pierna derecha, la bolsa de armas sujeta a la cadera en el lado derecho, unos calentadores blancos con los bordes azul oscuro en los brazos y otros calentadores azules con vendas en las pantorrillas.

Iruka siguió nombrando los equipos:

-Equipo ocho: Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata e Inuzuka Kiba. La jônin sensei es Yuui Kurenai.

Hinata y Kiba miraron a su compañero, el cual era un ningen de un clan, los Aburame, que había hecho un trato con pequeños akumas en forma de insectos, los demonios se alimentarían del chacra de los humanos de este clan y a cambio dejarían que los Aburame los usarán para luchar.

Shino, era la gran incógnita dentro de la manada, ya que era el más callado y misterioso. Lo veía y observaba todo de manera lógica y a veces incluso a los profesores les era difícil entender lo que decía. Usaba unas gafas de sol redondas con las patillas finas, con el hitae-tae normal de color azul atado en la frente. Llevaba una chaqueta gris verdusca de botones, que le cubría más de media cara, con unos bolsillos grandes, en los cuales siempre tenía guardadas las manos y un pantalón marrón que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas con las típicas sandalias azules. El porta shuriken lo usaba en la pierna derecha, mientras que la bolsa de armas la tenía al otro lado de la cadera.

-Equipo nueve en formación desde el año pasado.- mencionó Umino. -Equipo diez: Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru y Yamanaka Ino. El jônin sensei es Sarutobi Asuma.

Nara murmuró "mandekusai" (problemático) al saber que le tocaría con Yamanaka, ya que esa rubia era según su opinión muy ruidosa. La chica de raza ningen perteneciente al clan Yamanaka era una joven bonita, de buena figura, aunque no tan desarrollada como Hyuga. Su cabello rubio platino estaba siempre recogido en una coleta alta, la cual le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda. Su hitae-tae lo usaba como cinturón.

Su ropa era un traje en dos partes compuesto por un chaleco de cuello alto y sin mangas, una falda con aberturas a ambos lados para poder moverse mejor y un vendaje que le cubría el vientre y los muslos terminando algo por encima de las rodillas. También usaba unos calentadores en ambos brazos, la parte interna era de color blanco y los bordes eran púrpuras.

El compañero faltante era otro ningen, Chouji, era un joven castaño muy rellenito "no te podías referir a él usando la palabra gordo porque desearías no haberla dicho aún cuando lo describía perfectamente", aún cuando era necesario para las técnicas de su clan. En ambas mejillas tenía un remolino rojo.

Las ropas de Akimichi consistían en unos pantalones cortos de color gris, una bufanda blanca bastante larga, una camisa verde de manga corta sobre una camisa blanca con el kanji "Comida", y sus piernas y antebrazos eran envueltos en vendas. Su hitae-tae era un pañuelo alrededor de su cabeza que dejaba ver su pelo dividido en dos triángulos en punta. El porta shuriken estaba atado en su pierna derecha y la bolsa de armas en su cadera al lado contrario.

Tres horas después de haber terminado la selección, el equipo siete seguía esperando a su sensei mientras que sus demás compañeros ya estaban trabajando. Por lo que cuando el jônin sensei llegó se encontró una disputa entre Sakura y Soyokaze. La de cabellos rosados acusaba a la kitsune de estar interesada en Sasuke, ella no entendía el porque del enfado de la banshee cuando lo que la akuma decía era mentira.

Mientras eso ocurría Uchija estaba apartado porque le desagradaba el tema de la discusión impuesta por Haruno.

El jônin era un hombre joven de cabello plateado y en punta de manera que le caía hacía un lado, el hitae-tae lo usaba en la frente, a la vez que se tapaba el ojo izquierdo. Usaba la ropa estándar para los jônin sin haberla cambiado en nada y tenía una máscara de tela la cual le tapaba todo el cuello, la boca y la nariz. Junto a todo esto también llevaba unos guantes con el dorso de metal que suelen usar los ambus.

-Mi primera impresión de esté equipo es...- dijo el de cabellos plateados -que no estáis preparados para ser shinobis.

Miró la reacción que sus palabras causaron en los jóvenes, Sakura había dejado en paz a Soyokaze y observaba con impresión y miedo a su nuevo sensei, Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de ira que a la vez intento disimular sin éxito. Y la rubia, por alguna rara razón estaba tranquila y con una sonrisa pícara.

-Tarde como siempre, ¿ne Kashi ni? ¿O debería empezar a decir Kakashi sensei?

El ningen le lanzó una rápida mirada divertida a la hanyô, a la vez que emitía una casi inaudible risa, aún cuando hizo caso omiso de ella.

-Os quiero en la terraza de la escuela, allí explicaré como serán las cosas conmigo como sensei.- al terminar de hablar desapareció.

Cuando los genin llegaron a la terraza encontraron a Kakashi sentado en el borde, el cual sobresalía formando una grada, del edificio.

-Bien, quiero que os presentéis y digáis vuestros nombres, vuestra raza, los gustos, disgustos y sueños para el futuro.

-Podría presentarse usted primero como ejemplo.- pidió la de ojos verdes.

-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi; soy un humano; mis gustos, no se si debería deciros la mayoría; lo que no me gusta, hay demasiado como para decirlo y mi sueño para el futuro... Hm, no lo había pensado.

La banshee se quedó perpleja. ¡El sensei no había dicho nada sobre si mismo! Al õkami no le importaba la vida del ningen y la kitsune de manera infructuosa intentaba contener la risa que le producía esa presentación.

-Empezad las chicas. Primero la de pelo rosa.- dirigió Hatake con indiferencia.

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, soy una banshee; mis gustos, son...- dio un, por suerte, pequeño y suave chillido que casi deja sordos a los presentes, mientras miraba a su compañero de equipo -Mi sueño para el futuro es...- siguió cuando se calmó, para volver a chillar de la misma forma mientras volvía a observar a Sasuke -Y lo que no me gusta es el que Uzumaki nos halla estado mintiendo tanto tiempo.

-Una fangirl, con ella va a ser difícil el enseñarla. Estará más atenta a su compañero que al entrenamiento.- pensó Hatake a la vez que decía -Kaze, tu turno.

La hanyô sonrió y comenzó su presentación sin borrar ese pequeño gesto de sus labios.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Soyokaze, aún cuando toda la clase se ha enterado esta mañana, soy una kitsune hanyô. ¿Mis gustos?- la sonrisa se agrandó volviéndose dulce y encantadora. -Lo que más me gusta es estar con mis amigos: Hinata chan, Kiba kun, Shikamaru kun; con aquellos que considero familia: Hokage jiji, Iruka sensei, Kashi nii y el ramen; adoro el ramen, comparar distintos tipo y sabores de esa deliciosa comida.- los ojos empezaron a brillante con mucha intensidad cuando mencionó su comida favorita. -Lo que más odio son los que juzgan sin conocer, que hagan daño a mis amigos y los tres minutos que se tiene que esperar para comer el ramen instantáneo. Por último mi sueño para el futuro es ser la kunoichi más fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos.

-Lo mismo de siempre desde que tiene amigos.- pensó el sensei mientras decía con desgana. -Chico tu turno.

Con las manos enfrente de su boca y como si no fuera con él, el moreno se presentó.

-Hmp, soy Uchija Sasuke, õkami yôkai. No hay nada que me guste realmente. Odio muchas cosas. Y no diré mi sueño para el futuro, ya que es una realidad: Mataré a cierta persona y restauraré mi clan.

-Kyyaa, que increíble es Sasuke kun.- pensaba Sakura.

-Un vengador, espero que no sea tarde para guiarlo por un nuevo camino.- Pensó el de cabellos plateados a la vez que decía. -Os quiero mañana en el campo de entrenamiento siete, a las ocho am y chicos, no desayunéis. Podríais vomitar.

és no me daba tiempo para subirlo en esta página por ello pido perdón.

Espero Que os guste y si notáis algún fallo no dudéis en decirlo. Muchas gracias por leerme y por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.

Era el día de la asignación de los equipos, casi todos lo alumnos que habían pasado observaban a Soyokaze sin entender quien era o que hacía hay. Algunos chicos intentaron acercarse para hablar con ella y poder averiguar quién era junto con intentar ligar con esa chica a la vez, dado que al ser "nueva" pensaban que podría ser fácil llamar su atención.

Ningún joven logro su objetivo ya que cada vez que se acercaban Kiba y Shikamaru los alejaban para que nadie se acercara.

Kiba ahora llevaba sus ropas ninjas, las cuales consistían en unos pantalones de color gris oscuro que le llegaban hasta las pantorrillas y una chaqueta de un gris más clarito con una capucha forrada de piel, ese mismo forro se encontraba en las mangas de la chaqueta, usaba el hitae-tae (el protector) en la frente, unas vendas en la pierna izquierda sujetando su porta shuriken, la bolsa de armas sujeta al lado derecho de su cadera y unas sandalias ninja azules.

Nara Shikamaru, del clan Nara, era un ningen (humano) y era el amigo de Soyokaze que no se presento el día anterior, su atuendo era una malla ajustada al cuerpo, encima de ella tenía una chaqueta con unas mangas que le llegaban algo por encima de los codos de color gris con los bordes de color verde, dicha chaqueta tenía en su espalda y en ambas mangas el símbolo de su clan en color azul oscuro. Su hitae-tae estaba atado alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, el porta shuriken lo tenía atado a la pierna izquierda gracias a unas vendas y su bolsa de armas la tenía sujeta a la cadera en el lado derecho. También llevaba un pantalón marrón y sandalias azules. Su pelo recogido en una coleta alta que le daba forma de piña, con los ojos negros y cansados dado que su pereza era igual de grande que su inteligencia, y había que tener en cuenta que era el chico más listo de la clase, aún cuando en los exámenes solo escribía lo justo para aprobar por pereza.

La ropa que usaba ahora Soyokaze era un chándal de chaqueta negra con partes naranjas y una falda pantalón negra en la cual la parte del pantalón no se veía, la parte del pantalón oculta por la falda la cuál por cierto le llegaba a medio muslo. Sus rubios cabellos estaban recogidos en dos coletas y el flequillo sujeto por el hitae-tae que estaba atado en su frente. Sus zapatos eran parecidos a los típicos ninja solo que más altos, le llegaban a medio muslo, y en negro.

Cuando llegó la hora de decir en que equipo había quedado cada genin entró el sensei Umino Iruka. En ese momento, toda la clase entera excepto los que ya lo sabían y el õkami, que aparentaba desinterés aun cuando estaba atento a lo que decían, empezaron a cuestionar sobre quién era la joven chica. El sensei que usaba las prendas comunes en los chunin, el pelo recogido en una coleta con un estilo que también parecía una piña, además de que tenia una cicatriz en el rostro que le pasaba sobre la nariz de manera horizontal.

-¿Qué quién es la kitsune?- Confirmó la pregunta que le hacían sus alumnos.- Ella es una compañera que ha estado siempre con nosotros pero usando un henge dado que si no lo hubiera usado hoy no estaría donde está ahora.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es su nombre y por que nombre la conocíamos cuando usaba el henge?- Preguntó Haruno Sakura, la banshee que Soyokaze veía como acosadora; dado que no dejaba, junto a su mejor amiga y a la vez rival, de seguir al õkami que asistía a sus clases. La larga cabellera de la banshee era de color rosado y le llegaba algo por debajo de la cintura, sus ojos eran de un bonito verde hierva y su ropa consistía en un kimono de combate rojo el cual tenía diseños blancos con un círculo en los brazos y en la espalda, debajo del kimono llevaba mallas de color verde oscuro, usaba el hitae-tae como diadema en el cabello el porta shuriken . Era la alumna más inteligente después de Shikamaru pero no tenía ningún interés en entrenar por estar enamorada de Uchija Sasuke que era el único õkami que quedaba en la aldea, ya que todos los demás miembros de su clan habían muerto hacía algunos años, y lo único que hacia era intentar ligar con él, aún cuando Uchija ni la miraba.

-JA JA JA,- empezaron a reírse Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru y Soyokaze siendo esta última la más escandalosa, mientras que Iruka sensei sonreía avergonzado.

-Su nombre es Uzumaki Soyokaze y todos la conocíais por el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto.- Menciono el Umino causando un shock en aquellos que no sabían la verdad sobre la kitsune rubia.

-¿Como que Naruto?, si es un ningen, y un chico.- expresó casi toda la clase sin recordar que les habían mencionado que ella usaba un henge.

Cuando la impresión pasó, los compañeros de la rubia empezaron a molestarla para que hablará de si misma, a la vez que sus amigos separaban a todos de ella.

Iruka empezó con la selección de equipos, mientras que Soyokaze le decía a Hinata que ojalá les tocará juntas.

La joven de ojos blancos llevaba puesta una chaqueta que tapaba toda la parte de arriba de su cuerpo de colores de un gris clarito o marrón grisáceo y a la vez muy claro y suave, con piel artificial alrededor de los puños y el bajo. También usaba un pantalón de licra de color negro que le cubrían las piernas enteras, todo combinado con la típicas sandalias ninja de color azul. El hitae-tae lo usaba como collar al tenerlo atado alrededor del cuello. Por último llevaba el porta shuriken atado gracias a unas vendas en la pierna derecha y la bolsa de armas sujeta a la cadera en el lado izquierdo.

Habiendo terminado Iruka sensei con el equipo seis:

-Equipo siete: Haruno Sakura, Uchija Sasuke...- de fondo se escuchó el chillido de alegría de la akuma de cabellos rosados- y Uzumaki Soyokaze. El jônin sensei es Hatake Kakashi.

Los jóvenes de la clase estaban celosos de que el õkami tenía a dos chicas en su equipo, las chicas de la clase tenían los mismos celos pero por que esas dos chicas estaban en el mismo equipo de Uchija, mientras que él pensaba que sólo por ser chicas serían estorbos.

Sasuke, tenía el pelo negro, con el flequillo corto y dos mechones alargados a los lados de la cara además de que la parte de atrás de su cabello estaba revuelta. Sus ropas consistían en un jersey de cuello alto y holgado junto con mangas cortas de color azul oscuro, los pantalones que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas eran de un tono blanquecino, con el porta shuriken atado con unas vendas a la pierna derecha, la bolsa de armas sujeta a la cadera en el lado derecho, unos calentadores blancos con los bordes azul oscuro en los brazos y otros calentadores azules con vendas en las pantorrillas.

Iruka siguió nombrando los equipos:

-Equipo ocho: Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata e Inuzuka Kiba. La jônin sensei es Yuui Kurenai.

Hinata y Kiba miraron a su compañero, el cual era un ningen de un clan, los Aburame, que había hecho un trato con pequeños akumas en forma de insectos, los demonios se alimentarían del chacra de los humanos de este clan y a cambio dejarían que los Aburame los usarán para luchar.

Shino, era la gran incógnita dentro de la manada, ya que era el más callado y misterioso. Lo veía y observaba todo de manera lógica y a veces incluso a los profesores les era difícil entender lo que decía. Usaba unas gafas de sol redondas con las patillas finas, con el hitae-tae normal de color azul atado en la frente. Llevaba una chaqueta gris verdusca de botones, que le cubría más de media cara, con unos bolsillos grandes, en los cuales siempre tenía guardadas las manos y un pantalón marrón que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas con las típicas sandalias azules. El porta shuriken lo usaba en la pierna derecha, mientras que la bolsa de armas la tenía al otro lado de la cadera.

-Equipo nueve en formación desde el año pasado.- mencionó Umino. -Equipo diez: Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru y Yamanaka Ino. El jônin sensei es Sarutobi Asuma.

Nara murmuró "mandekusai" (problemático) al saber que le tocaría con Yamanaka, ya que esa rubia era según su opinión muy ruidosa. La chica de raza ningen perteneciente al clan Yamanaka era una joven bonita, de buena figura, aunque no tan desarrollada como Hyuga. Su cabello rubio platino estaba siempre recogido en una coleta alta, la cual le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda. Su hitae-tae lo usaba como cinturón.

Su ropa era un traje en dos partes compuesto por un chaleco de cuello alto y sin mangas, una falda con aberturas a ambos lados para poder moverse mejor y un vendaje que le cubría el vientre y los muslos terminando algo por encima de las rodillas. También usaba unos calentadores en ambos brazos, la parte interna era de color blanco y los bordes eran púrpuras.

El compañero faltante era otro ningen, Chouji, era un joven castaño muy rellenito "no te podías referir a él usando la palabra gordo porque desearías no haberla dicho aún cuando lo describía perfectamente", aún cuando era necesario para las técnicas de su clan. En ambas mejillas tenía un remolino rojo.

Las ropas de Akimichi consistían en unos pantalones cortos de color gris, una bufanda blanca bastante larga, una camisa verde de manga corta sobre una camisa blanca con el kanji "Comida", y sus piernas y antebrazos eran envueltos en vendas. Su hitae-tae era un pañuelo alrededor de su cabeza que dejaba ver su pelo dividido en dos triángulos en punta. El porta shuriken estaba atado en su pierna derecha y la bolsa de armas en su cadera al lado contrario.

Tres horas después de haber terminado la selección, el equipo siete seguía esperando a su sensei mientras que sus demás compañeros ya estaban trabajando. Por lo que cuando el jônin sensei llegó se encontró una disputa entre Sakura y Soyokaze. La de cabellos rosados acusaba a la kitsune de estar interesada en Sasuke, ella no entendía el porque del enfado de la banshee cuando lo que la akuma decía era mentira.

Mientras eso ocurría Uchija estaba apartado porque le desagradaba el tema de la discusión impuesta por Haruno.

El jônin era un hombre joven de cabello plateado y en punta de manera que le caía hacía un lado, el hitae-tae lo usaba en la frente, a la vez que se tapaba el ojo izquierdo. Usaba la ropa estándar para los jônin sin haberla cambiado en nada y tenía una máscara de tela la cual le tapaba todo el cuello, la boca y la nariz. Junto a todo esto también llevaba unos guantes con el dorso de metal que suelen usar los ambus.

-Mi primera impresión de esté equipo es...- dijo el de cabellos plateados -que no estáis preparados para ser shinobis.

Miró la reacción que sus palabras causaron en los jóvenes, Sakura había dejado en paz a Soyokaze y observaba con impresión y miedo a su nuevo sensei, Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de ira que a la vez intento disimular sin éxito. Y la rubia, por alguna rara razón estaba tranquila y con una sonrisa pícara.

-Tarde como siempre, ¿ne Kashi ni? ¿O debería empezar a decir Kakashi sensei?

El ningen le lanzó una rápida mirada divertida a la hanyô, a la vez que emitía una casi inaudible risa, aún cuando hizo caso omiso de ella.

-Os quiero en la terraza de la escuela, allí explicaré como serán las cosas conmigo como sensei.- al terminar de hablar desapareció.

Cuando los genin llegaron a la terraza encontraron a Kakashi sentado en el borde, el cual sobresalía formando una grada, del edificio.

-Bien, quiero que os presentéis y digáis vuestros nombres, vuestra raza, los gustos, disgustos y sueños para el futuro.

-Podría presentarse usted primero como ejemplo.- pidió la de ojos verdes.

-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi; soy un humano; mis gustos, no se si debería deciros la mayoría; lo que no me gusta, hay demasiado como para decirlo y mi sueño para el futuro... Hm, no lo había pensado.

La banshee se quedó perpleja. ¡El sensei no había dicho nada sobre si mismo! Al õkami no le importaba la vida del ningen y la kitsune de manera infructuosa intentaba contener la risa que le producía esa presentación.

-Empezad las chicas. Primero la de pelo rosa.- dirigió Hatake con indiferencia.

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, soy una banshee; mis gustos, son...- dio un, por suerte, pequeño y suave chillido que casi deja sordos a los presentes, mientras miraba a su compañero de equipo -Mi sueño para el futuro es...- siguió cuando se calmó, para volver a chillar de la misma forma mientras volvía a observar a Sasuke -Y lo que no me gusta es el que Uzumaki nos halla estado mintiendo tanto tiempo.

-Una fangirl, con ella va a ser difícil el enseñarla. Estará más atenta a su compañero que al entrenamiento.- pensó Hatake a la vez que decía -Kaze, tu turno.

La hanyô sonrió y comenzó su presentación sin borrar ese pequeño gesto de sus labios.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Soyokaze, aún cuando toda la clase se ha enterado esta mañana, soy una kitsune hanyô. ¿Mis gustos?- la sonrisa se agrandó volviéndose dulce y encantadora. -Lo que más me gusta es estar con mis amigos: Hinata chan, Kiba kun, Shikamaru kun; con aquellos que considero familia: Hokage jiji, Iruka sensei, Kashi nii y el ramen; adoro el ramen, comparar distintos tipo y sabores de esa deliciosa comida.- los ojos empezaron a brillante con mucha intensidad cuando mencionó su comida favorita. -Lo que más odio son los que juzgan sin conocer, que hagan daño a mis amigos y los tres minutos que se tiene que esperar para comer el ramen instantáneo. Por último mi sueño para el futuro es ser la kunoichi más fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos.

-Lo mismo de siempre desde que tiene amigos.- pensó el sensei mientras decía con desgana. -Chico tu turno.

Con las manos enfrente de su boca y como si no fuera con él, el moreno se presentó.

-Hmp, soy Uchija Sasuke, õkami yôkai. No hay nada que me guste realmente. Odio muchas cosas. Y no diré mi sueño para el futuro, ya que es una realidad: Mataré a cierta persona y restauraré mi clan.

-Kyyaa, que increíble es Sasuke kun.- pensaba Sakura.

-Un vengador, espero que no sea tarde para guiarlo por un nuevo camino.- Pensó el de cabellos plateados a la vez que decía. -Os quiero mañana en el campo de entrenamiento siete, a las ocho am y chicos, no desayunéis. Podríais vomitar.


	3. La prueba de ¿los cascabeles?

**Hola a todos, por suerte en esta ocasión no he tardado tanto (ha tenido mucho que ver el hecho de que la inspiración no se ha ido de paseo). Los ataques están escritos en japonés con la correspondiente traducción, pero si la parte en japonés está mal escrita o equivocada por favor corregidme, y si veis fallos en la escritura pido el mismo favor ya que se que puedo haber cometido muchos. También pido el favor de que dejéis comentarios diciendo nuestra opinión de mi historia porque está es la primera historia que público y si he visto que hay gente que me sigue a mi y otros a la historia (muchas gracias a todos los que lo habéis hecho, me habéis animado mucho) pero también me gustaría saber qué pensáis para saber si lo estoy haciendo mejor o peor.**

 **La pelea, la he escrito lo mejor que he podido pero no me gusta mucho el resultado, repito que si pudierais darme consejos para mejorar lo agradecería mucho.**

Al parecer, se iba a hacer costumbre el esperar durante varías horas a su sensei. Él dijo claramente que estuvieran todos en el campo de entrenamiento siete a las ocho am y solo faltaban veinte minutos para que fueran las once de la mañana.

La banshee volvió a resoplar. Soyokaze tampoco llegaba, algo que la alegraría si Sasuke kun hablará con ella. Pero él ni la miraba y estaba apoyado en un árbol que linda con el límite del campo. La zona donde iban a entrenar era bastante bonita, una pradera que tenía aún lado un bosque bastante frondoso a otro un lago y por último una explanada que conectaba con el resto de la aldea. Dentro de la llanura había una roca de más o menos la altura de su sensei en la cual se podían ver nombres escritos, algunos árboles y arbustos solitarios y también se podían ver tres troncos que servían para practicar.

A las once menos diez fue cuando la rubia se presentó. Maldita kitsune que llegaba tarde y encima quería quitarle su hombre a las demás ya que el Uchija levantó la mirada cuando ella llegó.

Cuando dieron las once en punto de la mañana fue cuando apareció Kakashi sensei.

-¡LLEGAS TARDE!- gritó Haruno usando sin querer su poder sobrenatural por lo que dejó, durante unos minutos, sorda a media aldea.

-Como siempre, por lo que nos harías el favor de no gritar. Mirá, casi nos dejas sordos a todos.- mencionó en un tono calmado la kitsune a la vez que movía sus orejitas para desataponarlas.

Cuando los presentes en el campo de entrenamiento con excepción de la banshee pudieron volver a escuchar Hatake explicó la prueba:

-Esto es un examen para saber si valeis para ser genin o no, dado que de todos los equipos formados hoy solo tres pasarán la prueba. Los demás tendrán que volver a la academia. -metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco.- Por cierto, mi prueba consiste en quitarme...- al sacar su mano, mostró dos cascabeles y los hizo tintinear. -Esto.

Los tres genin se asombraron por igual dado que ni la rubia sabía de que iba la prueba.

-Pe pero s solo hay d dos cas cabeles- tartamudeo con impresión la de rosados cabellos.

-Es cierto, ¿Cómo vamos a pasar todos si solo hay dos cascabeles?- preguntó Uzumaki a su nii san.

Kakashi miró a sus alumnos a la vez que se llegaba a intuir una sonrisa debajo de su máscara. -Je, es normal, ya que sólo dos de vosotros aprobaréis mientras que el otro ira de nuevo a la academia.

El de cabellos plateados miró a los jóvenes delante de él y abrió su único ojo visible como si se le hubiera olvidado algo.

-Antes de nada, son las once y diez hora en la que la prueba comienza.- sacó un despertador de su bolsa y lo activó. -El examen durará hasta las catorce. Tenéis tres horas para obtener los cascabeles. Si alguno no los consigue no sólo volverá a la academia sino que además lo atare a esos troncos y verá como los otros dos compañeros se comen los bentos que he traído para vosotros.

Los genin se pusieron en posición de ataque, esperando la orden de su sensei, a la cual cuando fue dada a la cuenta de tres dos de los jóvenes genin se ocultaron rápidamente entre el follaje.

Soyokaze, nada más dar la señal se abalanzó sobre el hombre que la había criado como un hermano mayor.

Las técnicas de taijutsu fueron las primeras en aparecer, los puñetazos, las patadas, los golpes iban i venían sin parar. La manera de evadir los ataques del contrarió sin perder un segundo, todo era increíble. Al Uchija le costaba seguir los movimientos de su compañera y su maestro, se notaba que ambos eran fuertes aún cuando la chica no tenía tanta experiencia como el de cabellos plateados.

Entonces con sorpresa, Uchija miró asombrado como la rubia hablaba con la banshee de algo, parecía que discutían. La sorpresa era por que a la vez seguía luchando contra el sensei.

Una mano tocó el hombro del õkami, cuando él se volvió vio a una tercera Soyokaze. No lo entendía. ¿Cómo era posible? Estaba a punto de preguntarle el como cuando ella lo corto.

-Si vas a preguntar lo de que halla tres yo es gracias al kage bunshin ( multiplicación oculta de sombras).- ella lo miró intensamente. -Por separado jamás podríamos derrotar a Kashi nii, él es demasiado poderoso para nosotros. Tendríamos que intentarlo los tres en equipo.

-¿Cómo sabes que no podremos con él? Si le estás manteniendo el ritmo.- dijo Sasuke enfadado, ya que él creía que ella se estaba burlando de las habilidades que poseía.

-Lo se porque nii san esta jugando conmigo en este mismo instante, ayudemonos y te aseguro. No, te juro que tu tendrás uno de los dos cascabeles cuando los consigamos.

-Hmp, no te creo. Déjame en paz dobe.

La kitsune rubia lo miró dolida.

-Sasuke, cuando te des cuenta de que tendríamos que trabajar en equipo, buscame. La auténtica yo es la que está luchando contra Kashi nii.

Mientras uno de los kage bunshin de la de ojos azules hablaba con el moreno, otro bunshin de la chica intentaba explicarle a la banshee lo mismo que le estaba diciendo al õkami. Solo que Sakura llevaba todo el rato iniciando discusiones tontas con ella sin motivos coherentes.

-NO, NO, NO. Seguro que estás mintiendo, y si lo que dices fuera cierto por que no ha venido Sasuke kun a decírmelo.- denegaba la de rosados cabellos, cuando la kitsune pudo explicarle la situación a la vez que aplanaba sus orejitas contra su cabeza para apaciguar en algo el sonido emitido por la chica a su lado.

-Por que nadie me cree,-digo Uzumaki mientras formaba caras graciosas de enfado.- te digo lo mismo que al teme. Cuando veas que sola no puedes hacerlo, búscame. Y si es necesario me da igual quedarme sin los cascabeles. Ya le he prometido uno a Sasuke si me ayuda, a ti te daré el otro.

Cuando los bunshins estallaron, sus recuerdos llegaron a la original, provocando que está perdiera un poco el hilo del combate que llevaba contra Kakashi, momento que él aprovechó para enviar de un golpe a su hermana al lago.

Creyendo que se había confiado, Sasuke atacó al de pelo plateado aunque el último lo esquivo desapareciendo en el acto.

-Mierda, si antes no me había descubierto por culpa de la dobe ahora si. Debo encontrar otro escondite.

-Ah, Sasuke kun. ¿Te ha descubierto? ¿Donde vas Sasuke kun? Te encontraré y pasaremos el examen juntos ¡SHANRAO!

La prueba seguía su curso, Sakura quedo inconsciente cuando Hatake la probó con un genjutsu (técnica ilusoria) en el que Sasuke se estaba muriendo, Uchija rozó con los dedos uno de los cascabeles comprendiendo que su compañera hanyô tenía razón, Kakashi no los tomaba en serio.

Los tres genin se reunieron cuando faltaba poco para que terminarán las tres horas.

-Tsk, dobe como lo hacemos, ya que tenías razón.- se notaba que al õkami le molestaba el reconocer eso, pero miraba a la de ojos azules de otra manera, al darse cuenta de que ella no era como las demás jóvenes que siempre lo perseguían.

-Idear un plan y atacar en equipo. Viendo lo que se nos da bien, lo que no, y usarlo para nuestro beneficio. Yo podría entretenerlo con mis kage bunshin...

-Hmp, yo podría hacer que valla a algún lado al atacarlo con mi katon: gõkyakû no jutsu (elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego)

Y mirándose el uno a la otra con una sonrisa socarrona exclamaron Sasuke y Soyokaze a la vez:

-¡Y Sakura podría quitarle los cascabeles al esperar en el sitio al que lo vallamos a enviar!

-KYYAA que guapo está Sasuke kun cuando se emociona.- por suerte, la banshee no uso sus poderes.

Los jóvenes pusieron en práctica su plan. Haruno, se quedó escondida, agazapada en el suelo en una zona de matorrales.

La rubia creo muchos bunshins, llamando la atención de Kakashi.

Cuando vio que su sensei estaba ocupado con los clones de su compañera, estando la original a su lado. Sasuke uso su técnica ígnea haciendo que al esquivar se moviera a un lado. Solo que no era el lado que ellos querían entonces Soyokaze se metió en medio atacando con una técnica que nadie sabía que ella había dominado, asombrando a los que la vieron.

-Futôn: Dangan no kûki (bala de aire)

Provocando que el de cabellos plateados se moviera en la dirección que ellos querían.

A la hora de la verdad, cuando la banshee tenía que moverse para robar los cascabeles. Ella tardo algo más de lo planeado y el timbre del reloj sonó. Indicando así que no habían logrado obtener los cascabeles.

Haruno Sakura estaba atada a uno de los troncos del campo de entrenamiento. Sasuke y Soyokaze estaban sentados en el suelo y apoyados en los otros dos troncos, Kakashi estaba de pie delante de ellos. Los genin esperaban el, suponían, fatídico veredicto.

-Ha sido interesante, -empezó el sensei. -ya que sois el primer equipo que trabaja en conjunto para quitarme los cascabeles...

Se paró a pensar un poco provocando que la tensión creciera entre los jóvenes.

-La única que no ha hecho nada es Haruno. ¿Por que?.- continúo el mayor.

-E el mie do me pa paralizó.- aún atada los temblores se notaban en la de rosada cabellera.

-NO IMPORTA, ESTABA POR MOVERSE. SI EL DESPERTADOR NO HUBIERA SONADO ELLA TE HABRÍA ROBADO LOS CASCABELES.- la rubia estaba nerviosa y temía que la devolvieran a la academia.

-Ja ja ja. Tranquila Kaze, no hacía falta quitarme los cascabeles aunque dijera lo contrario antes del examen. Je je, es más, la auténtica prueba era que trabajarais en equipo para intentar robarme los cascabeles. Ya que, y esto es la enseñanza más importante que voy a daros, aquellos que rompen las normas son basura, pero los que abandonan a los compañeros son mil veces peor que la basura.

-Entonces...- se ilusionaron los jóvenes al pensar que podrían haber aprobado.

-Sí, enorabuena. ¡Estáis aprobados!


	4. ¡Salimos de la aldea! ¡Es una misión ran

**Gracias a todos los que os tomáis un momento para leerme y muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dado a favoritos. También me gustaría que me mandarais algunos reviews**

 **¡Salimos de la aldea! ¡Es una misión rango C!**

Habían pasado varios días desde la prueba de los cascabeles, Sasuke y Sakura ya se habían acostumbrado a la tardanza de su sensei aunque la de cabellos rosados seguía regañándolo. Uchija sólo iba a la hora dicha por su maestro para entrenar a solas mientras lo esperaba por eso, lo único de lo que se quejaba era de la presencia de su compañera de equipo de ojos verdes, la cual no lo dejaba entrenar en paz. Ya que la chica se pasaba todo ese tiempo suspirando por el joven genin que entrenaba delante de ella.

Soyokaze, seguía igual al día de la prueba de los cascabeles. Llegando casi dos horas tarde, por lo cual siempre llegaba unos minutos antes que el sensei. Dicha acción enfadaba mucho a Sakura, por que el ôkami siempre estaba más cerca de la rubia que de ella a la hora de trabajar en las misiones y la de larga y rosada cabellera no entendía por qué el moreno prefería a la kitsune.

Ese día habían ido a la torre Hokage para recibir una nueva misión de rango D, que eran misiones pedidas por los habitantes de la villa, para ayudar a está misma; pero como consistían en limpiar vallas, cuidar niños, recuperar mascotas perdidas... Los genin terminaban hartos de estas misiones. Ese era el motivo de que Uzumaki estuviera implorando por una misión rango C, que consistían en proteger al cliente de bandidos y malhechores de la misma calaña por los caminos entre distintas aldeas.

Ya, harto de que todos los días la hanyô lo molestara con la misma cantinela. El Hokage dijo:

-Vale, os daré una misión fácil entre las de rango C, la cual consiste en llevar al cliente hasta Nami no Kuni (País de las Olas) y protegerlo hasta que termine de construir su puente.

El equipo siete se quedó mirando al anciano líder de la aldea con una sonrisa. El Hokage, era también a la vez el líder del clan Sarutobi, él era un entrañable y viejo ningen de mirada afable y tierna sonrisa para con su gente aunque la edad las había llenado ambas de arrugas, sus cabellos antaño castaños ahora eran blancos por las canas. Aún siendo tan amistoso con los suyos, sus enemigos lo conocían por su fuerza, su astucia y su gran nivel a la hora de luchar uno de los motivos por el cual todos lo conocían como "el profesor" y otro de los motivos era que había sido el maestro de algunos entre los más fuertes.

Hiruzen, nombre del Hokage, vestía el uniforme de los Hokages. Siendo este un kimono de combate rojo que tenía una capa corta hasta las rodillas de color blanco la cual rodeaba el cuello haciendo varios pliegues. El sobrero tenía una forma cuadrada del mismo rojo que el kimono. Uno de los picos al frente era blanco mostrando el kanji usado para la palabra "fuego". Y unas cortinas blancas cayendo al rededor de su cabeza, pero sin tapar su rostro.

Sarutobi ordenó la entrada del cliente. Cuando este apareció, se pudo ver a un hombre mayor, aún que eso no le restaba fuerza. Ya que podían verse los músculos que le aportaban su trabajo de constructor bajo la camisa sin mangas de color marrón grisáceo que usaba. También llevaba un pantalón marrón clarito y unas sandalias del mismo color que su pantalón.

Sus cabellos eran de color grisáceo, al igual que su barba y usaba gafas. Llevaba una toalla blanca al rededor del cuello y un takuhatsugasa (típico sombrero japonés de paja con forma abultada)

Cuando ese hombre vió a los genin, entre cerró los ojos con disgusto.

-¿Estos son los shinobis que me van a cuidar? -Empezó a señalar a los jóvenes iniciando por Sakura. -Una mocosa de pelo rosa chicle, la cual se pondrá a llorar del dolor si se rompe una uña. -Pasó a mirar al chico del equipo. -Un niñato al que parece que le han metido un palo por el culo. -Por último miró a la kitsune. -Y también una cría enana que a simple vista saldría volando de un simple tortazo.

Los jóvenes indignados por las palabras del cliente fueron a defenderse cuando el jônin pudo detener a dos de ellos. No teniendo tanta suerte con la hanyô.

-¡Oye, perdona! -Le gritó al hombre. Sus orejas estaban rectas, las colas levantadas y el pelo en ambas partes de su cuerpo erizado por culpa del enfado. A la vez que por el mismo motivo una tonalidad roja pudo apreciarse en sus iris. -¿Quién te crees que eres tu viejo? ¿ juzgando a mis amigos y a mi misma sin conocernos? Después de todo con sólo verte yo podría decir que tu eres un inútil borracho que no sirve para nada.

El silencio era absoluto en esa sala, no se oía ni a una mosca. Todo el mundo estaba demasiado sorprendido de lo que había dicho la kitsune.

Un sonido rompió el silencio formado. Una risa, primero baja e inaudible, después fue tomando fuerza. Hasta volverse una risa escandalosa producida por el cliente.

-Ja, ja, ja. Increíble pequeña, lo que acabas de decir me demuestra mi equivocación contigo. -Se paró un momento para limpiarse las lágrimas producidas por la risa la cual se había calmado cuando empezó a hablar. -Por cierto, mi nombre es Tazuna.

Cuando la misión inició, todos juntos salieron de la aldea.

Habiendo andado ya buena parte del camino, encontraron un charco en el. Pasaron por hay sin dar una segunda mirada.

Sakura inicio una conversación al preguntar el por qué Tazuna había ido a Konoha en vez de pedir ayuda en su propia aldea. Con ello el grupo pudo enterarse de que no todos los países tenían aldeas shinobi y que de los que si tenían había cinco que eran las más poderosas. Entre ellos el país del fuego, siendo este en donde estaba escondida Konohagakure no sato (aldea oculta entre las hojas).

-Niña, atenta.

Fue el susurro que sólo Soyokaze escuchó. Antes de que todo empezará.

Unas cadenas salidas de la nada apresaron a Kakashi asesinandolo al momento.

Dos sombras verdes se volvieron hacía Tazuna, Sasuke lo notó, gritando a Sakura que estaba en buena posición que lo defendierá moviéndose, está, demasiado tarde.

Soyokaze avanzó poniéndose delante de los enemigos, Sasuke la apoyo desde lejos con el lanzamiento de unos kunais. Ambos se reagruparon a la vez que los enemigos atacaba de nuevo lanzando unas cadenas.

Soyokaze y Sasuke con sus kunais provocaron que las cadenas se envolvieran alrededor de sus atacantes y por fin estos quedaron atados a un árbol sin posibilidad de movimiento.

-Buen trabajo mina (chicos).

Los genin alzaron la cabeza asombrados, ya que esa era una voz que pensaron no poder volver a oír. Lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de la rubia cuando vio a Kakashi vivo y con el orgullo brillando en su único ojo visible.

Corrió hacía su nii san sin dejar de llorar de la mezcla entre la alegría y la tristeza de haber creído muerto al jônin y ver que en realidad esta vivo. Lo abrazo con fuerza y el shinobi mayor la rodeo con uno de sus brazos para tranquilizarla.

A la vez que su compañera mostraba cuanto le había afectado la supuesta muerte del sensei. Sakura le preguntó al mismo como había sobrevivido si habían visto como lo cortaban en rodajas y también de donde habían salido y quien eran los dos enemigos.

-Me escapé con el kawarimi no jutsu (técnica del cambiazo).

Señaló el lugar en donde había ocurrido su supuesta muerte viéndose que había un tronco cortado en el mismo sitio.

-Y a quienes son los shinobis que nos han atacado. La respuesta es que son los hermanos demonio unos akuma de raza acuática originales de Kirigakure no sato (Aldea oculta entre la niebla), su rango es chunin. No solo se les llama hermanos demonio por ser akumas, sino, también por su sanguinaria manera de matar.

«Habéis actuado muy bien Sasuke, Soyokaze y tenéis un buen trabajo en equipo, pero tu Sakura te has quedado paralizada y si tus compañeros no hubieran intervenido a estas horas estarías muerta.

Miraron a los chunin atados al árbol siendo estos dos demonios de piel verde claro. Se notaban unas branquias cerradas por que en ese momento no las estaban usando y fijándose bien se podían notar que sus manos tenían membranas para mejorar su capacidad de nado.

Sus ropas consistían en prendas negras con unas máscaras de oxígeno las cuales les servían para poder respirar fuera del agua.

-El motivo por el cual he hecho que no me daba cuenta de su ataque -decía Kakashi mientras se acercaba a los que estaban atados -. Cuando claramente ví que estaban escondidos en un charco. Durante un caluroso día y sin lluvia, desde hace semanas, era para saber si eran shinobis que atacaban a ninjas de otras aldeas o si habían sido contratados para atacar a Tazuna.

«El que halla sido la segunda opción implica que está misión no es de rango C sino de un rango superior, el B o si mandan a más enemigos podría volverse incluso A.

El constructor, nervioso y asustado bajó la cabeza y explicó lo que pasaba con su pueblo.

-Un mafioso llamado gatô tiene dominada a toda la aldea. El puente que debo construir nos ayudaría a escapar de su poder.

«Muchos han muerto al enfrentarse a él, si no me ayudáis me mataran, mi hija quedaría deprimida y mi nieto os odiaría para siempre. Pero no pasa nada, puede incluso que mi familia no sobreviva mucho más si el puente no es terminado. Así que venga, iros, no me importa.

Lágrimas salían de los ojos de Tazuna a la vez que se sonaba la nariz. Todo, intentando convencer al jônin de continuar la misión. Y su respuesta fue:

-Bien, seguiremos, pero enviaré un aviso de lo que sucede.


	5. El puente y el pueblo

**Feliz año nuevo para todos mis lectores. Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, he tenido un bloqueo el cual no se si he terminado de superar con esta historia en concreto. Y también perdón si la pelea no está muy bien hecha, todavía necesito mejorar bastante.**

* * *

 **El puente y el pueblo.**

Siguieron su camino, hasta llegar a un río en el cual tuvieron que subir a una barca para poder avanzar. Y aunque su medio de transporte tenía un motor, no lo usaban e iban a remo para no producir algún ruido que alertara a sus enemigos, llevados por un barquero que era amigo de Tazuna.

Cuando estaban llegando a la otra orilla, y con ello a Nami no Kuni vieron, entre la densa niebla, el enorme puente que estaba siendo construido. Lo que provocó que la banshee y la kitsune emitirán un grito ahogado de impresión, el cual no fue muy fuerte de parte de la de cabellos rosados ya que por suerte no dejo sordo a nadie. Ese sonido hizo que las regañaran por el ruido provocado el cual podría haber hecho que los descubrieran, y eso era algo que querían evitar para no poner en peligro al cliente.

Cuando llegaron a la otra orilla y desembarcaron, la kitsune hanyô y el õkami yôkai se tensaron a la vez que a ella se le erizaban las orejas. Había un olor extraño en ese trozo del camino, más específicamente, el olor de persona, una persona desconocida, cuando se suponía que no iba a haber nadie. Unas hojas se movieron a un lado del recorrido, haciendo que Soyokaze lanzará un kunai a ese lugar. Lugar del cual salió un conejo blanco; cuando en verano, la época del año en la que se encontraban, el pelaje de los conejos blancos era de suaves tonos marrones para protegerse de los predadores. La única razón de que ese conejo aún fuera blanco era que fuese doméstico y tuviese dueño.

Mientras Sakura se burlaba del fallo de la otra chica al atacar a un tierno conejito, Kakashi ordenó a todos que se agacharan cogiendo a Tazuna del cuello y echándolo al suelo. Por suerte todos obedeciendo a tiempo, ya que los únicos que no habían notado que el conejo había sido usado en un kawarimi (cambiazo) eran el cliente Tazuna y Sakura, para ver una espada enorme, algo más grande que su usuario,volando por el aire y cortando a la vez justo donde antes estaban sus cuellos. Esta espada tenía la forma de un cuchillo de carnicero, dentro de la espada había un círculo vacío bastante grande y un semicírculo también vacío cerca del mango de dicha arma.

El usuario de la espada era un yôkai marino, siendo su raza la de un tiburón tigre, y lo sabían por que cuando los genin alzaron la cabeza lo encontraron de pie sobre su espada la cual estaba incrustada en un árbol de manera horizontal. Ese hombre era alto y musculoso con la piel notablemente pálida y de un tono azulado con algunas rayas alargadas por su cuerpo al igual que los tiburones tigre, el pelo corto de color negro peinado de manera puntiaguda y ojos marrones, llevaba vendas como una máscara ocultando medio rostro viéndose de este solo los ya mencionados ojos.

El yôkai iba con el torso desnudo, sólo cubierto por una banda a la que adjuntaba su katana, usaba pantalones holgados con un patrón de rayas y muñequeras calentadoras hasta los codos de color grisáceo, que se combinan con los calentadores de las piernas.

Los shinobi y el constructor estaban agachados en el suelo por el ataque de ese demonio enemigo, entonces Kakashi se levantó e indicó a sus alumnos que se pusieran delante del cliente para protegerlo. Después de esa orden el jounin se lanzó al combate en contra del tiburón tigre demoníaco.

Durante el combate, los genin de Konoha descubrieron gracias a su sensei que el demonio de la niebla, sobrenombre que le habían puesto a su enemigo en el libro bingo, se llamaba Momochi Zabuza.

Los primeros movimientos del combate ocurrieron en segundos, el cliente no pudo ver nada y a los genin les costo verlo.

De estar sobre su espada, que seguía clavada en el árbol, Zabuza pasó a estar delante de los chicos para matar al viejo, ataque que Kakashi detuvo parando la enorme arma del enemigo con un kunai.

Ambos contendientes se apartaron, volvieron a enfrentarse, chocando sus armas, cara a cara. Las chispas salían de los metales que colisionaban, con la fuerza de ambos shinobis.

El demonio tiburón tigre uso un jutsu que formó una niebla muy densa, por la cual no podía verse nada ni a nadie, por lo que ganó ventaja frente al ningen al usar sus sentidos mejorados.

El combate siguió, Zabuza ganando terreno hasta que Kakashi se oculto bajo el agua, quedando por desgracia atrapado en un jutsu acuático del yôkai, con forma de prisión esférica. Que para ser mantenido en activo ese jutsu la mano izquierda del yôkai enemigo tenía que estar en contacto con la prisión acuática.

A los genin y al cliente se les cayó el alma a los pies. Si el único shinobi experimentado de su grupo caía que sería de ellos que solo tenían los conocimientos básicos. Por muy buenos o malos que fueran los tres jóvenes pensaban que de esta no salían. Pero aún así, con tan bajas esperanzas, la kitsune frunció el ceño y entre cerró sus azules ojos, agachando la cabeza, no dejando que se vean sus orbes al provocar una sombra que cubría esa zona. Sus orejitas estaban estiradas y rígidas, y podían verse sus colmillos a través de sus labios por la furica expresión que mostraba la parte visible de su rostro. Sus tres colas agitándose de forma salvaje, el poder que se desprendía de ella también agitaba sus cabellos rubios desaciendo las dos coletas que casi siempre usaba.

Tal era el poder que estaba saliendo de la muchacha que vieron con asombro como una cuarta cola se formaba al final de su espalda y notaron con sorpresa que los azules ojos de la chica se habían vuelto de un tono rojo bastante tenebroso. En una explosión de velocidad, aún cuando minutos antes su hermano adoptivo y a la vez sensei le ordenará huir y salvar al cliente con sus compañeros, atacó al yôkai que retenía al adulto de Konoha.

El tiburón tigre que no se esperaba el ataque de esa, según él, cachorra; se sorprendió y tuvo que actuar con mucha velocidad usando el sello del tigre para crear un mizu bunshin no jutsu (multiplicación acuática) el cual detuvo el golpe de la hanyô, y despareciendo a la vez por la fuerza de la chica.

El õkami asombrado por las acciones de su compañera de equipo se separó un poco del cliente gruñendole a la banshee que se asegurará de proteger a Tazuna y que no estorbará. Después fue con la rubia para ayudarla a salvar a Kakashi.

En un momento de confusión después de un ataque que los genin habían recibido de Zabuza y en el que la kitsune se protegió usando los kage bunshin , Soyokaze le pasó una fuuma shuriken (la shuriken gigante) a Sasuke.

El õkami dio un salto para coger el arma que le lanzó su compañera, atrapándola al vuelo, girando su cuerpo para que a la hora de aterrizar no perdiera el equilibrio; y, mostrando una leve sonrisa misteriosa, la lanzó en contra del enemigo.

Zabuza, confiado de que sólo eran unos genin, atrapó la fuuma shuriken con su mano libre, sin ver que en la sombra de la primera viajaba otra shuriken gigante. Sin posibilidad de atraparla como a la primera esquivó este nuevo ataque con un salto. En ese momento la sonrisa de Sasuke creció, volviéndose una sonrisa de superioridad. La fuuma shuriken que estaba detrás del tiburón tigre se transformó en Soyokaze y la que estaba cerca de sus compañeros de equipo desapareció en una explosión de humo mostrando ser un kage bushin. La rubia hizo un último coneto de ataque lanzando un kunai al hombro izquierdo y cayendo al agua poco después, no quedando al enemigo más opción para esquivar el ataque, Zabuza separó su mano de la prisión de agua liberando así a Kakashi de esta misma.

Con enfado el demonio tiburón fue a atacar a la chica Uzumaki, poniéndose el sensei delante y protegiendo a su alumna.

— Tendré que usar el regalo de un difunto amigo mío.

En ese momento, el ningen de Konoha levantó el hita tae por la parte en la que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo. Mostrando un iris rojo sin pupila, pero con tres tomoes en el.

Ese ojo sorprendió a Sasuke, y lo único que impidió que atacara a su sensei fue el que hubiera dicho que era un regalo. Ya que ese ojo tenía el sharingan un poder especial que solo lo poseían los õkami del clan Uchija, al ser una kekei genkai.

Al momento en que Kakashi destapó el sharingan se decidió el combate, y cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia a Zabuza, desde las sombras un alguien lanzó unas agujas senbon al cuello del famoso Kirigakure no kijin (demonio de la aldea de la niebla) y por ello Zabuza cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

Era un ambu de Kiri (niebla) que se mostró ante los genin, su sensei y el cliente para poder recuperar el cuerpo del demonio tigre. Soyokaze y Sasuke se sorprendieron al descubrir que el ambu era un adolescente uno o dos años mayor que ellos. Mientras que Kakashi comprobaba que Zabuza estuviera muerto de verdad al tomarle el pulso, el cual no se lo encontró. Y a la vez Sakura seguía cerca del cliente por precaución.

Cuando se reagruparon al rededor de Tazuna vieron como el ambu adolescente se llevaba el cuerpo en un sushin (creo que así se llamaba la técnica de transportación, si me he equivocado por favor corregidme), después de dicha acción los konohanin y su cliente siguieron adelante a la casa de este último.

* * *

La vista el pueblo sobrecogió a Haruno, pero con todo lo dicho por Tazuna durante el viaje hizo que los otros tres no se sorprendieran de la pobreza y el estado dejado de la mano de Kami sama.

Podían verse a los habitantes con la ropa sucia y rota, mendigando un poco de comida; no para ellos, sino para sus niños en iguales, o incluso peores, condiciones que ellos.

Tuvieron que atravesar todo el pueblo con el mismo triste panorama, hasta llegar a la casa del cliente. Lugar en el cual iban a residir hasta que Tazuna terminara de construir el puente que salvaría a esta gente.

Al entrar, conocieron a la hija de Tazuna de nombre Tsunami y al nieto de su cliente de nombre Inari.

La mujer tenía el cabello azul oscuro aunque dependiendo de la luz parecía negro, largo y con dos mechones enmarcando su bello rostro. La ropa que ella usaba estaba en mejor estado, aunque no por mucho, que la de usaba el resto del pueblo y a simple vista se notaba que era ropa de civil, ya que consistía en una camiseta rosa de manga corta y los bordes del cuello y las mangas de color rojo y una falda lisa que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas de color azul.

El niño, tenía sobre sus negros cabellos en todas las direcciones un sombrero blanco con dos líneas azules perpendiculares. Su ropa consistía en un mono de trabajo verde de tirantes con una camiseta blanca sucia que parecía un amarillo muy clarito.

La mujer se notaba muy contenta de que su padre tuviese compañía, la cual lo cuidará mientras se construía el puente que conectaría la isla de Nami no Kuni con el continente. Mientras que el niño parecía enfadado con todo, por razones que ninguno de los shinobi conocía.


	6. El final de la misión

**Spark297:** Tranquilo ¿O debería decir tranquila? Ya me he topado con algunas historias buenísimas que fueron abandonadas, se lo mal que eso sienta si es una historia que te gusta. Solo que entre el bloqueo y que no tengo reviews en esta historia no se me ocurría nada para este capítulo.

* * *

 **El final de la misión.**

Un solo día, ese es el tiempo que había pasado desde que los Konohanin llegaron a la casa de su cliente. Era por la noche, y durante todo el tiempo que hubo luz los genin estuvieron entrenando bajo las órdenes de su sensei. Los jóvenes estaban muy cansados, aún cuando estaban felices, y lo único que querían era descansar para recuperar energías.

Inari miraba con resentimiento a los shinobis que su abuelo había contratado. La manera en la cual ellos actuaban, le sacaba de sus casillas. Tan tranquilos, como si el dolor no existiera, entrenando sin parar como si fueran a lograr vencer a Gatô. Derrotar a ese mafioso que quería dominar sobre la isla entera y había dejado a todos los habitantes de los pueblos en esta pequeña tierra en la indigencia.

El pequeño ningen había estado observando esa mañana la manera en la que entrenaban los ninjas, no entendía de que iba a servir el escalar árboles sin usar las manos, pero le molestó que creyeran que con solo eso vencerían a ese mafioso.

Mientras Inari mantenía esos pensamientos. Entre los genin, Sasuke recordaba el entrenamiento de esa mañana:

Nada más terminar de desayunar, Kakashi sensei nos llevó a un claro en el bosque para entrenar. Nos explicó la manera de escalar arboles sin usar las manos, aún cuando yo no entendía para que nos vendría bien esta habilidad.

Esa banshee tan molesta consiguió hacer el ejercicio en un momento, pero sensei le dijo que siguiera practicando ya que le vendría bien en el futuro, yo seguía sin entender por que en que nos serviría este ejercicio tan tonto. Naru... no, su nombre es Soyokaze, aún le costaba acostumbrarse a que el idiota en realidad fuera una hembra, que conocía la manera de escalar sin manos desde mucho antes, no se quejó cuando tuvo que volver a hacer el ejercicio que ya había practicado hace tiempo en la aldea.

Yo era el único que no había podido subir más de medio árbol, y eso me estaba enfadando. Que incluso Haruno lo lograra antes que un gran Uchija como lo soy yo, eso era inverosímil. Al final, mi compañera Uzumaki se me acercó y con una bonit... je, estúpida, si eso era una estúpida sonrisa; me preguntó si yo necesitaba ayuda. En realidad no necesitaba la ayuda que ella me ofrecía, podía haberlo hecho solo, pero le daría un pequeño capricho a su compañera de equipo ya que la kitsune era una joven centrada en ser una buena kunoichi y merecía consideración, no como el resto de inútiles hembras que conozco. Gracias al consejo de Soyokaze pude completar el entrenamiento antes de que llegara la hora de la cena.

Al final resulta que el ejercicio era para mejorar el control de chacra, me lo dijo mi compañera de equipo rubia, por lo cual si que era necesario e importante. Y para los inútiles casi sin chacra como Haruno, servía para aumentar el nivel de chacra. Je, con razón lo logró tan rápido, era otra prueba de que era una inútil.

— Mina, mañana Sasuke y Sakura, ya que sois el más atrasado y la más débil seguiréis con el entrenamiento nada más levantaros, ya que Soyokaze y yo protegeremos al cliente. Mientras que por la tarde, tu Sakura vendrás conmigo a proteger a Tazuna y Sasuke y Kaze chan se quedaran entrenando. — Interrumpió con esas palabras el sensei los pensamientos y recuerdos de su único alumno varón.

— Je, no se para que entrenáis tanto si claramente vais a morir bajo las manos de Gâto. — Fueron las palabras del pequeño niño civil, el cual estaba de brazos cruzados y con la cabeza agachada mostrando sus irritación y enfado.

Soyokaze, con sorpresa, miró al muchacho de ocho o nueve años y le preguntó el motivo de su afirmación.

El chico observo a la kunoichi de ropas anaranjadas con algunas partes en negro y frunciendo el ceño le contesto, con una voz agresiva, que los héroes no existían y que claramente iban a morir a manos del mafioso, también mencionó que los genin presentes en esa habitación no podían saber nada sobre todo el horror que habían pasado los habitantes de Nami no Kuni, que lo más seguro era que todavía vivieran felices y sin preocupaciones, sin conocer el auténtico dolor de vivir con el miedo cada día.

Esas palabras enfadaron a la kitsune, que se levanto con la mirada puesta en el suelo viéndose solo su irónica sonrisa. Sus cabellos elevándose en el aire, liberándose de las dos coletas que estaba usando y dividiéndose en nueve mechones rubios que ondeaban en el aire. Sus orejas se pusieron rectas y el pelo que tenía en ellas junto al de sus cuatro colas se erizaron por el enfado. Poder puro salía incluso por sus poros, un manto rojo se formaba a su alrededor por ese poder. Escuchaba la voz de su abuelo de fondo pidiéndole que se tranquilizara que estaba tomando también el chacra, que él desprendía sin querer.

— **¿Que no se lo que es vivir con el miedo cada día? ¿Que no puedo saber el horror vivido por tu gente? Entonces explícame si tú o alguien que conozcas a tenido que sobrevivir a varios intentos de asesinato diarios, a tener que disfrazarte del sexo opuesto al tuyo propio para que no te violen hasta que tuvieras la fuerza suficiente para defenderte...**

La voz de la chica se corto, lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus azules y cristalinos ojos. El poder que ella desprendía dejó de surgir, sus cabellos junto al pelo de sus orejas y colas volvieron a caer con la gravedad al perder la energía que los elevaba. La joven entonces se dió cuenta de lo dicho, sus ojos empapados en los salinos líquidos que estaban expulsando se abrieron con pánico, se dio la media vuelta y salio corriendo de la cabaña.

Los dos genin restantes y los dueños de la casa no podían creer que fuera verdad lo que la huida joven había mencionado, sin embargo el sensei y por adopción hermano mayor de la chica sabía que era cierto ya que al acogerla en su casa la salvó de esa vida que ella había mencionado. Así se lo confirmo el jonin a sus alumnos y a los otros ningen.

Por ello Sakura apenada por lo que llegó a pensar de su compañera de equipo dijo de ir a buscarla para animarla. Mientras Sasuke nunca hubíera imaginado todo lo que había sufrido su rubia compañera de equipo, sabía que su vida en la infancia fue dura pero nunca pensó que ella podría haber pasado una infancia tan mala.

Al día siguiente Soyokaze reapareció para la hora del desayuno, con marcas de lágrimas secas en los ojos y una notoria sonrisa falsa que no engaño a nadie.

Los genin pasaron todo el resto de la semana entrenando y cuidando al viejo humano borracho tal y como su sensei les había pedido, los únicos que se quedaban todo un día completo durante esa semana entrenando eran la banshee y el ôkami. Mientras que la kitsune siempre entrenaba media jornada y el sensei protegía al cliente con quien no entrenara en ese momento. Inari no volvió a tocar el tema de los héroes y el dolor delante de la kunoichi rubia, es más, empezó a verla como a un ejemplo a seguir por todo lo que ella había tenido que sufrir.

Siete días habían pasado, justo siete desde que estaban en la casa de Tazuna protegiéndolo. Soyokaze se había quedado dormida, ya que había llevado el entrenamiento del chacra a un nuevo nivel, empezando a aprender como caminar sobre el agua usando el chacra.

Todos los demás miembros del equipo estaban en el puente, ya que presentían que algo iba a ocurrir.

* * *

Abrió sus azules ojos, como el cielo que ella podía ver a través de la ventana. Soyokaze notó que estaba sola en la habitación, que la hija de Tazuna les había prestado a todo el equipo. Por lo que quedaba del olor de sus compañeros, el cliente y su sensei en la casa, dedujo que estaban fuera en el puente protegiendo al viejo borracho. Y por el horrible aroma que envolvía al de Tsunami e Inari comprendió en segundos que algún malhechor se los había llevado.

La chica,preocupada por la madre y el hijo, abrió la ventana y saltó por ella, aterrizando en las ramas bajas y más gruesas de un árbol cercano. Con rapidez subió a la copa para poder otear el horizonte y buscar a los dos civiles junto a sus captores con más facilidad.

La joven kunoichi notó el rastro del asqueroso olor que ella notara en la casa y lo siguió. Pudo ver, habiendo avanzando bastante en el camino, un árbol destrozado con marcas de cuchillos y adelantando algo más observó un jabalí muerto envuelto en la misma fétidez. Poniendo atención Soyokaze podía oír el correr de un pequeño y rápido río, además de la voz de Tsunami, temblando, cubierta de pánico mientras pedía por ayuda para su hijo a la vez que imploraba que lo dejarán en paz.

Los cabellos y pelos de todo el cuerpo de la kitsune se encresparon con lo escuchado. El azul de sus ojos se torno en parte rojo y el enfado se notaba en sus bellas facciones, sus cuatro colas se agitaban, rápido, en todas direcciones, con ira.

Recorrió el camino que le faltaba en segundos.

Uno de dos hombre sujetaba a la mujer; el otro golpeaba al niño, con fuerza.

— **No te dejes llevar cachorra**.

La voz de su abuelo la hizo entrar en razón, impidiendo la aparición del manto rojo, segundos antes de perderse en la ira.

En un instante, con la mente ya clara, creo un **kage bushin,** una de ellas dió un puñetazo al que golpeaba al cachorro humano, quedando el hombre inconsciente. La otra, con un **kawarimi** (técnica del cambiazo) rescató a la mujer.

Ya que los criminales solo eran civiles, de un golpe al que quedaba en pie la hanyô los derrotó. Los ató, con una cuerda y los dejó colgando de un árbol que podía soportar el peso de ambos.

La familia del constructor de puentes por fin estaba a salvo, y se alegraban de que la chica les hubiera salvado, es más Inari no paraba de mirar a la kitsune, con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa al observarla, por la admiración.

* * *

Tenían razón, el ataque había comenzado poco después de que los pocos trabajadores que se atrevían a seguír con la construcción del puente empezaran a hacer sus labores diarias.

Zabuza estaba acompañado del ambu que lo salvó durante el anterior combate.

El grupo de konoha tuvo que dividirse por obligación; Sakura estaba con Tazuna, protegiéndolo; Kakashi empezó una pelea en contra del yôkai de la raza de los tiburones, siendo ambos de parecidas capacidades y Sasuke luchando contra el joven disfrazado de ambu.

* * *

Las armas chocaban sin parar, el sonido metálico resonaba por la zona.

La niebla, creada por el chacra de Zabuza, cubría una gran parte del paisaje.

El demonio tiburón era rápido, pero por suerte Hatake Kakashi también lo era. Con el sharingan el sensei del equipo siete seguía con facilidad los movimientos de su contrincante.

Poco tiempo había pasado desde el inicio de la lucha, aún así faltaban los alientos de ambos combatientes.

Al tiburón le sorprendida que ese ningen le igualara en velocidad. Kakashi agradecía el sharingan que le regaló su difunto amigo, ya que gracias a eso podía ajustar su velocidad a la de su rival.

Volvió a sonar el mismo sonido metálico. El kunai trabado con la espada se empezaba a resbalar de la mano del de cabellos plateados, por un poco más de fuerza ejercida por el demonio el ningen tuvo que retroceder de un salto.

* * *

Sasuke tenía una rodilla postrada en el suelo.

Su contrincante podía crear objetos con hielo. Ahora por ello el ôkami estaba encerrado en una cúpula compuesta de espejos de ese elemento.

El ambu de kiri estaba en todos los espejos. Parecía que se teletransportaba, pero debía haber algo más.

Al Uchija no le gustaba, si seguía así moriría, no podía permitirlo. Tenía que vivir para cumplir con su venganza, para matarlo a "ÉL".

* * *

Cadenas aparecieron de la nada, eran dos pares. El primer conjunto de cadenas atrapó a Zabuza, el segundo rodeo uno de los espejos apretando hasta romperlo.

Kakashi se sorprendió, dejo entrever una sonrisa por debajo de su mascara. El ningen observó el bosque aledaño intuyendo la figura rubia de la cual salían las cadenas.

La figura tornó en Soyokaze, las cadenas formándose al rededor de su cuerpo. Los ojos de la kitsune seguían rojos del asalto que sufriera la familia de su cliente, ver a uno de sus compañeros de equipo junto a su maestro en esa condición no ayudaba a que se tranquilizara.

* * *

El joven disfrazado de ambu creo un nuevo espejo, al lado de la hanyô.

Ella saltó esquivando el ataque, pero su enemigo fue más rápido.

La chica fue herida en una pierna, por ello el movimiento se le dificultó. El joven volvió a atacar lanzando agujas senbon con puntería aparentemente fatal, ya que la semi demonio no pudo escapar.

Soyokaze cerró los ojos, esperando sentir el dolor del ataque. Dolor que nunca llegó.

Cuando abrió los ojos vió a Sasuke delante de ella, él había recibido el ataque en su lugar.

— ¿P-por que lo hi-hiciste? ¿Sasuke? — La joven veía a su compañero herido, en el suelo con varías agujas clavadas en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

El ôkami alzó los ojos, rojos, con una tomoe en ambos.

— No lo sé, — una débil sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico — mi cuerpo se movió solo.

Sasuke cayó, la ira dormida de Soyokaze volvió a despertar. El manto de poder rojo que de ella surgía se formó de golpe. El iris en sus ojos era rojo, del mismo tono de la sangre.

Los ya afilados colmillos de la kitsune se alargaron. El pelaje de sus orejas y colas se oscureció. Las uñas, se volvieron garras.

Ella atacó.

Con un puñetazo, se rompió la máscara del falso ambu. Un rostro joven, hermoso, que parecía de hembra de lo fino que era. Pero olía a macho se mostró bajo la máscara.

Soyokaze se sorprendió, era el joven yuki no seishin (espíritu de la nieve) que la ayudo a tranquilizarse la noche que salió de la casa de su cliente. Ella recordó que ese día él se había presentado, su nombre era Haku.

— Me has derrotado.

Una triste sonrisa se formó en los labios del ser de nieve. Y añadió a sus anteriores palabras:

— Ya no sirvo, deberías matarme. Ya no puedo ser el arma de Zabuza sama. Me he vuelto un arma sin filo.

Unas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos del espíritu.

Soyokaze, lo observó y también a Sasuke en el suelo, que parecía muerto. Al pensar la última palabra el corazón de Soyokaze se encogió, la ira creció.

Alzó los, en ese momento, ojos rojos. Preparada para golpear al yôkai en frente de ella.

A lo lejos se escuchó el chirriar de un millar de pájaros.

* * *

El combate había sido duro y difícil, Zabuza estaba atrapado. Los inunin (perros nínja) de Kakashi detenían los movimientos del yôkai.

Para terminar con el peligro que él representaba, el sensei del equipo siete usó su técnica firma, esa técnica de elemento rayo. Activó el **chidori.**

La sangre salpicó los rostros de Kakashi y Zabuza, más de ese vital líquido rojo escurría por la mano del humano.

Un espejo se había formado al lado del tiburón y un espíritu de la nieve se interpuso entre el ataque y el objetivo.

Más sangre manaba de los labios de Haku, junto a sus últimos estertores de vida.

En la destruida cúpula de hielo se podía observar a Soyokaze en shock. La rubia no desprendía los ojos de la, para ella, bizarra escena de ver a su nii san atravesando con su mano el pecho, en la zona del corazón, del joven yuki no seishin.

Los ojos de la joven se nublaron, intentó moverse, tropezando con sus propios píes. Segundos después vió a su hermano Kakashi impidiendo que cayera al suelo. Él le dijo algo pero no pudo oírlo, ya que poco a poco su consciencia se perdía entre la bruma de la oscuridad.

* * *

Cuando Soyokaze despertó, estaba en la casa de sus clientes y había pasado un día entero del ataque. Se había desmayado al ver a Haku morir de esa manera tan sangrienta. También dió un grito de sorpresa, soportable no como los de Sakura, cuando se entero que Sasuke no estaba muerto; estaba desmayado y había despertado poco después de que el combate terminara. Exceptuando a Sakura, que sólo había protegido al constructor, y a Tazuna, que nadie le había hecho caso, todos los que habían estado en ese puente estaban heridos o muertos.

Después de que Soyokaze se desmayara, Gatô el mafioso culpable de está situación había aparecido junto a un grupo de más de cincuenta mercenarios. El estúpido mafioso insultó a Haku y le dijo a los mercenarios que mataran a todos los que estaban en el puente. Al final Zabuza masacró a casi todos los mercenarios junto a su jefe muriendo poco después por todas las heridas que el yôkai tiburón llevaba en cima. El resto de los mercenarios los echaron las gentes del pueblo gracias a un discurso motivador que dió el pequeño Inari, recuperando el espíritu de rebelión que fue aplastado sin compasión.

Habían pasado varios días, enterraron a Zabuza y a Haku juntos en un acantilado cercano a la zona de construcción y Tazuna pudo terminar de construir el puente. Por ello, el equipo siete estaba despidiéndose de sus nuevos amigos, bueno solo Soyokaze lo hacía.

Lágrimas, de la rubia, por la separación de los grandes amigos que se habían hecho en el viaje. Felices por las nuevas experiencias y las nuevas enseñanzas que ahora tenían. Tranquilos ya que sabían con certeza que al siguiente malvado le iba a ser muy difícil el dominar a ese pequeño pueblo lleno, ahora, de grandes guerreros.

Cuando ya era difícil que se viera a los shinobis en la lejanía. Tazuna pregunto:

— ¿Que tal si nombramos al puente de manera que resuene por todos lo países?

— Entonces elegir el nombre es fácil — dijo a la par que sonreía, Inari.

— Sí, el puente se llamará... — empezaron abuelo y nieto a la vez

— **¡EL GRAN PUENTE DE SOYOKAZE!**


	7. Arenas movedizas

**Perdón por haber tardado tanto en publicar un nuevo capítulo, mis ideas e imaginación se iban a algunos borradores que tengo en vez de a las historias que ya he publicado. Espero con todo mi corazón que os guste este nuevo capítulo.**

 **spark297: Perdón si volví a haceros esperar mucho, pero tengo miles de ideas y son para varias historias distintas que como he mencionado arriba están en borrador. Me alegra que te gustase el final de la misión en el país de las olas, y para los avances en la relación de Soyokaze y Sasuke lo que quiero es que, por ahora, parezca que él esta empezando a sentir algo por ella mientras que ella lo ve solo como "amigo". Según mi punto de vista el amor no surge por que si de un día para otro, y uno de ellos debe ser el primero en interesarse. Pero Soyokaze en este instante solo piensa en demostrar que ella puede ser una buena kunoichi para su pueblo. No se si lo este mostrando bién, si no lo logro me complacería que se mencionen las partes en las que la historia no se entiende bien. Y muchas gracias por mandarme un review.**

 **Natuxhi: Hola, gracias por el review y también por decir que me quieres mucho, je je, eso me alegró (y sigue alegrandome) cuando lo leí. ¿A que te refieres exactamente con lo de el iris y la pupila? Al volver a leer el capítulo, entendí lo que querías decir con lo de los ojos. Muchas gracias por corregir ese fallo. Después de todo soy de las que piensa que si los lectores podeis comentar nuestras historias es para que los que escribimos vayamos mejorando poco a poco con vuestros consejos y opiniones. Siempre y cuando se sea razonable, claro.**

* * *

 **Arenas movedizas**

El regreso a la aldea fue tranquilo y sin sobresaltos. La sorpresa se la llevaron cuando ya habían pasado algunos días. Ya que por la tarde esperando, dado que como siempre se había retrasado unas dos horas, a su maestro en un puente de la aldea Kakashi apareció mencionando que los había suscrito al examen de ascenso a chunin. Ninguno de ellos se esperaba esa acción de parte de su sensei. La reacción fue unánime y a la vez lo expresaron cada uno a su manera.

La kitsune saltaba sin parar aferrada a su nii san mientras canturreaba en voz baja y sin molestar a nadie "si, si, por fin, voy a conseguirlo si".

El õkami gruñó su típico "hmp" con una semi sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios la cual duro solo unos segundos antes de volver a poner una expresión estoica en su rostro. También después de recomponer su control emocional pudo ver a Soyokaze abrazando al sensei y llego a escuchar lo que ella canturreaba, produciéndole un malestar que no comprendía en la boca del estómago. Apartó la mirada de la emotiva escena en frente suya y frunció el ceño, el cual ocultó detrás de su flequillo. Por suerte, ya sea mala o buena, para él solo Sakura se dió cuenta de sus últimos movimientos.

La banshee de rosados cabellos estuvo a punto de chillar de emoción cuando el sensei dijo lo del examen de ascenso. Después, se dió cuenta que ella no tenía lo necesario para ascender porque fue la que menos actuó durante la misión del país de las olas. Algo de miedo entro en ella y se volvió hacia su amado compañero de equipo, para intentar que él la animara, pero lo único que logró fue ver que el õkami miraba con algo parecido a la furia o a la tristeza al lugar en donde Uzumaki abrazaba al sensei. Un sentimiento de desazón se alojó en el interior de la banshee, por suerte, no sabía si buena o mala, no era tan extraño y asquerosamente atrayente como la sensación de muerte que tuvo durante la misión en el país de las olas ya que para ella por su raza demoníaca era normal tener esa sensación, días después de que sintiera esa emoción por primera vez, murieron sus dos enemigos (en esa ocasión le entraron ganas de gritar en contra de su voluntad, pero se contuvo ya que Sasuke se había quejado de sus gritos, y después de eso se puso enferma por no dar dos gritos de aviso por esas muertes). Ahora la sensacion que sentía era como una patada o un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, la bilis se le subía a la garganta y tenía ganas de llorar y solo por ver como su amado Sasuke miraba a Soyokaze.

Esa tarde Kakashi se la dio libre a los tres genin. Por ello Sakura aprovecho para intentar que Sasuke la invitara a una cita, y lo único que logró fue que él la mirase mal.

Soyokaze caminaba con tranquilidad por la calle, durante su día libre cuando se encontró con Sarutobi Konohamaru, un chico de cortos cabellos castaños y rasgados ojos de color negro, en ese entonces usaba un casco que dejaba ver su pelo por un agujero que tenía en la parte de arriba, ese casco había sido cambiado por las gafas que Soyokaze usara cuando estaba disfrazada de chico, también usaba una camiseta amarilla con el símbolo de la aldea, unos pantalones grises con parches en las rodillas y una bufanda azul; lo acompañaban otros dos chicos que la kitsune no conocía, un niño y una niña.

A Konohamaru lo conoció el día que se inscribió en el registro nínja. El chico tenía nueve años y era el nieto del Hokage. El pequeño niño, humano, apareció atacando a su abuelo; Konohamaru se tropezó y acusó a Soyokaze de ponerle la zancadilla ganándose un golpe de parte de ella por mentiroso. Dicha acción, tratarlo como a un niño común, provocó que el chico considerara a la genin como a una hermana y un ejemplo a seguir por lo que siempre que ambos podían intentaba pasar un rato con ella. Los otros dos chicos eran, según le contó Konohamaru, los amigos de la academia del más joven de los Sarutobi, por ello Konohamaru les presentó su figura de nee san (hermana dicho de una manera entre formal y cariñosa) a sus amigos y a la vez para que Soyokaze conociera a los chicos.

La chica tenía los cabellos naranjas recogidos en dos coletas que vencian a la gravedad y estaban por encima de la cabeza de la muchacha. Ella también usaba las mismas gafas que Konohamaru en la frente, la niña que tenía nueve años como sus dos amigos poseía unos bonitos ojos negros y las ropas que vestía consistían en unos pantalones beige, una camiseta rosada y una prenda color vino sobre esta que caía hacia atrás como una capa, el nombre de esta chica era Moegi. Ella era una yôkai y se notaba que pertenecía a la raza de las hadas de fuego por su antes mencionado cabello y las bonitas alas de un rojo translúcido y semi transparente a través del cual se podía ver que le brotaban de la espalda.

El otro muchacho, cuyo nombre era Udon, era un chico humano, de cabellos castaños, con los ojos negros además de que llevaba unas gafas grandes y redondas. Permanecía con una constante expresión somnolienta que rara vez cambiaba y siempre se lo veía con la nariz moqueando. Udon vestía con una chaqueta azul marino, pantalones beige y el típico calzado ninja azul, también portaba en la frente las mismas gafas que sus dos amigos.

Los niños pidieron a la joven kunoichi de jugar con ellos, y teniendo en cuenta que ese día la kitsune no tenía ni misiones ni entrenamiento con su equipo aceptó de buena gana. Hay que tener en cuenta que las veces que Soyokaze se ponía a jugar con Konohamaru era para, sin que él se diera cuenta, enseñarle a ser un buen nínja de una manera en la que el pequeño se divirtiera, acción que también hizo con Moegi y con Udon.

Mientras los cuatro se lo pasaban muy bien juntos se encontraron con la banshee del equipo de Soyokaze quien empezó a regañar a la Uzumaki por jugar con unos niños pequeños y no estar entrenando para el examen de ascenso a chunnin.

— Primero, ¿quién te crees que eres para meterte en mi vida?, segundo ¿me regañas por enseñarles ninjutsu en base a juegos?, y por cierto, preocúpate más por tu propio entrenamiento que por lo que yo haga — Soyokaze miró a Sakura con ira en los ojos por meterse en su vida, cuando la de rosados cabellos nunca se interesaba en nada que no fuera su compañero de equipo.

Sakura, enfadada, uso su voz sobrenatural para gritarle a Soyokaze que si se preocupaba por su propio entrenamiento. Por semejante sonido producido por a la banshee la kitsune aplano sus orejas contra su cráneo intentando no quedarse sorda, a la vez que los niños asustados y con lágrimas impidiéndoles ver bien el camino salieron corriendo para alejarse de Haruno. Siendo seguidos tanto por Soyokaze como por Sakura, la primera por querer tranquilizarlos y la segunda para intentar disculparse con los niños.

Al correr, Konohamaru chocó contra alguien que iba en la dirección contraria a aquella a la que el pequeño se dirigía. La persona contra la que el más joven y pequeño de los Sarutobi chocó era un chico adolescente, más o menos de la misma edad que Soyokaze, vestía ropas negras que cubrían casi todo su cuerpo dejando a la vista sólo su rostro, teniendo en cuenta la capucha que tenía su traje con la forma de unas pequeñas orejas en ella. El chico tenía pintura lila por la cara en un patrón que a Soyokaze le daba risa, pero ella suponía que era en un intento por verse más agresivo aún cuando no lo había conseguido. La kitsune también notó que ese muchacho tenía el hitae-tae de otra aldea, la de Suna (arena) para ser más preciso.

Cuando el choque se produjo el adolescente empezó a insultar al niño y a la vez intentó golpearlo, acción que se evitó gracias a que una ningen, que también era de Suna, rubia con el cabello recogido en cuatro coletas y ojos de color verde azulado le detuvo hablándole con una voz algo temerosa:

— Kankuro hermanito, no golpees al niño. Si lo haces "él" se enfadara.

La ropa que la chica de Sunagakure no sato (aldea oculta entre la arena) vestía constaba de una camisa de rejilla, un vestido corto color lila de mangas cortas sobre esta y una cinta roja que se anudaba en la cintura. Llevaba también medias de rejilla en la parte inferior de su pierna derecha y en la parte superior de su pierna izquierda, además de portar su protector ninja, de Suna, alrededor del cuello.

En cuanto la chica mencionó a ese otro muchacho desconocido, el joven con pintura en el rostro, llamado Kankuro, se quedó blanco como la cal. Era tal el miedo mostrado a simple vista que Konohamaru pudo salir de su agarre sin dificultad, para segundos después ser cogido por el cuello de su ropa.

La tensión volvía a subir, y en ese momento una roca lanzada desde un árbol cercano ayudó al pequeño humano a escapar de nuevo. Konohamaru corrió hasta quedar detrás de Soyokaze a la vez que todos miraban al punto del cual había salido la piedra.

De pie, en una rama de ese árbol, estaba Sasuke. Otras dos rocas en sus manos, los dos jóvenes de Suna, los tres niños y Sakura estaban asombrados ya que no se esperaban la aparición del Õkami mientras que Soyokaze solo resopló un poco. Ella ya sabía que su compañero de equipo llevaba un pequeño rato observándoles justo igual que otra persona que aún no se mostraba y que estaba escondido en el mismo árbol que el Uchija.

— Te has tardado Sasuke teme (bastardo)*.

Soyokaze le dió una pícara y taimada sonrisa a su compañero de equipo, para segundos después observar de reojo en dirección de donde estaba la otra persona escondida.

— Hm, ¿pero necesitabas ayuda al caso dobe* (tonta)? — mientras Sasuke hablaba, con el fantasma de una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios.

— No, pero es aburrido esperar a que aparecierais el chico que falta de Suna y tu.

Sasuke entrecerro los ojos con ira al notar al mencionado joven de Suna escondido en el mismo árbol que él, a la vez que Sakura preguntaba:

— ¿Que? ¿Quién falta de Suna?

Soyokaze volvió a sonreír con ironía y de forma taimada, solo que en esta ocasión estaba mirando hacía una rama en la que acababa de aparecer un joven pálido el cual estaba boca abajo sujeto gracias al chakra en las plantas de sus pies, sus ojos eran de un frío y vacío turquesa sin pupila visible con unas oscuras y grandes ojeras rodeandolos, sus cabellos cortos y puntiagudos de una tonalidad roja como la sangre que el aura en torno a él pedía a gritos. Su aroma también estaba opacado por el olor a sangre de distintas personas que del chico emanaba. Soyokaze no entendía por qué Sakura no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del chico si una gran aura de muerte lo rodeaba.

Las ropas que el muchacho vestía eran un traje negro de cuerpo entero con mangas cortas y un cuello abierto por encima de este se podía ver una tela blanca sobre el hombro derecho y el lado izquierdo de su cadera, además de un sistema de banda ancha de cuero sobre el hombro izquierdo gracias al cual sostenía una calabaza enorme en su espalda, su protector de Suna estaba sujeto a la banda que sostenía a esa calabaza.

— El chico que está boca abajo, en el mismo árbol en el que está Sasuke, a y mirando un poco a la derecha.

Todos, excepto Sasuke y la kitsune, miraron al lugar mencionado por Soyokaze y pudieron ver al muchacho. Ese hecho provocó que los dos humanos ante ellos temblaran de miedo, a la vez que a Sakura se le agrandaron los ojos al notar la sed de sangre que salía del chico.

— Ga-Gaara, her-mano, ¿d-desde cuando estas ahí?

La voz de Kankuro no paraba de temblar, con un claro matiz de pánico en la misma, mientras miraba al joven pelirrojo. El muchacho, de nombre Gaara, ni siquiera miró a su hermano mayor y posó sus ojos con interés tanto en la kitsune como en el õkami. Al segundo de esa acción, el lobo apareció al lado de su compañera de equipo rubia intentando, de manera sutil e incluso sin darse cuenta él mismo, marcar su territorio diciendo con sus acciones que la chica le pertenecía. Otras dos persona que no notaron las acciones del moreno fueron la hanyô y la banshee mientras que el ningen de rojos cabellos afiló un poco más sus ojos al interesarse en las acciones de ambos shinobis ante él.

— Vuestros nombres zorra, lobo — fueron esas las primeras palabras del ningen pelirrojo, Gaara, ante ellos.

— Mi nombre es Uzumaki Soyokaze, je je. Y por cierto, ¿no sería de buena educación presentarte tu primero?

La sonrisa emitida por la Uzumaki mientras hablaba hizo sonrojarse a Konohamaru por lo bonita y brillante que fue, a la vez que un tímido e imperceptible rojo apareció también en las mejillas del ôkami y en las del ningen de cabellos rojos, después de todo era la primera vez que a Gaara le veían o le sonreían sin miedo.

— Hmp, Uchija Sasuke. ¿El tuyo? — el moreno odió el hecho de que su... amiga, si amiga le sonriera a ese humano.

— Sabaku no Gaara.

Soyokaze quedó unos minutos quieta, mirando a la nada y con los ojos perdidos en el infinito. Si se le ponía la suficiente atención, como hizo Sasuke, podía notarse que ella le contestaba a algo o a alguien con monosílabos y pequeñas frases: "si" "no", "tal vez".

Justo en el mismo instante en el cual Soyokaze salió de ese estado de estupor, Gaara dió la media vuelta y ordenó:

— Kankuro, Temari, vámonos.

En cuanto el equipo de Suna compuesto por esos tres hermanos se alejó la miembro rubia del equipo de Konoha empezó a murmurar algo parecido a "él tiene a uno de ellos, ya lo sé, me lo has dicho".

Esta vez sus dos compañeros de equipo pudieron escucharla, y Sakura extrañada le preguntó:

— ¿A que te refieres con "tiene a uno de ellos" y con "me lo has dicho"? ¿Quién tiene qué? ¿Y quien te lo ha dicho?

— Gaara, tiene a uno de los que son como mi... — Se calló, se dió cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, y el miedo la embargó. Ese era uno de sus secretos, de los cuales solo lo sabían el Hokage, su nii san y uno o dos adultos más. No lo sabían ni siquiera Hinata ni Kiba que eran, de entre todos sus amigos, en quiénes más confiaba.

Sasuke notó la cara de miedo que puso la kitsune. No le gustó, él entendió por ese motivo que ella les ocultaba más cosas sobre si misma a parte de cuando se hacía pasar por chico, y se enfadó. Sasuke quería que Soyokaze confiará en él, quería... je, ni él sabía bien lo que quería en ese momento.

 *** NA: Me gustaría ser corregida si me equivoco pero decir a alguien "teme" es como decir "tú" a manera de insulto, por eso que se traduzca como "bastardo" cuando según el traductor de google la palabra "yatsu" es la que significa bastardo.**

 *** NA: supongo que como en la mayoría de otros idiomas usan el mismo adjetivo para referirse tanto a hombres como a mujeres por eso he puesto el ya tan famoso "dobe".**


End file.
